Les Fous du Roi
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Raitei est un Empereur cruel et sans scrupule qui ne veut que le pouvoir.150 ans plus tard,Ginji,prochain souverain, fait la rencontre des descendants de la Grande Ligné,celle des Quatre Rois. L'histoire se répétera-t-elle? Yaoi LEMON!
1. Prologue

**Les Fous du Roi**

_Prologue_

Le vieil homme s'avança, la tête basse, sur le petit tapis qui délimitait l'espace réservé aux plaignants. Il n'osait lever le regard de peur de rencontrer ces deux prunelles ambrés qui lui donnaient des cauchemars la nuit durant. Il était désormais trop vieux pour se battre contre cet homme fou à lier qui voulait soumettre à son règne la moindre étincelle de vie. Piteusement, il posa un genou en terre, non sans réprimer une grimace de douleur lorsque ces vieux os protestèrent contre ce traitement.

**'' Ainsi donc, entama un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année son cadet, vous avez osé voler un panais du roi.**

**- Non, tenta de se défendre le vieillard, je voulais simplement l'acheter au marché de la grande place lorsque les gardes ont surgit derrière moi et mon trainé comme un vulgaire voleur.**

**- C'est ce que je disais, le coupa l'homme plus jeune. Vous êtes coupable de vole…et si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on vous y prend n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en promenant un regard des plus menaçant sur l'assemblé afin que tous approuvent ces dires.**

**- Mensonge, s'écria alors le vieil homme en se relevant tant bien que mal pour affronter celui qui l'accusait à tord d'un tel crime. Je n'ai jamais volé quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs quel en serait mon intérêt puisque mon domaine me fournis tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre…**

**- Silence, coupa alors une vois plus jeune mais au combien plus autoritaire.''**

Enfin, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de neige osa regarder en face son souverain qui, comme à son habitude, arborait un mince sourire des plus…sadiques! Ce dernier, trop jeune pour régner selon certain, s'était levé de son trône d'argent massif et surplombait de toute sa taille la frêle silhouette du vieillard.

**'' Tu as osé me voler et pour cela tu payeras le prix fort. Si tu ne me cède pas sur le champ tes droits de propriétaire, je prendrai de force la seule famille qu'il te reste, déclara-t-il sombrement en faisant signe à un de ces hommes qui s'empressa de saisir une jeune femme par le bras.**

**- NON!!!! Je vous en pris, je vous en supplie…Ne lui faite pas de mal…Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez mais par pitié relâché ma fille…''**

Sur un autre signe de son souverain, l'homme relâcha la jeune femme blonde qui courut jusqu'à son père pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier tituba vers la sortie tout en laissant échapper un sanglot.

**'' Nous sommes perdus…''**

Le lendemain, cinq soldats vinrent toquer à la porte de la petite maison qu'habitaient le vieil homme et sa fille. Sans douceur, ils furent expulsés de leur propre demeure et, non sans un regard rempli de tristesse et d'amertume, quittèrent leurs champs pour aller trouver refuge chez leur voisin. Cette famille était, depuis plusieurs années déjà, l'une des plus grandes à avoir existé. À un point tel que leur nom sonnait davantage comme celui d'un clan, voire même une lignée, plutôt que comme celui d'une famille.

Le chef du clan, un homme mince mais dont la force physique trouvait difficilement d'égale, les accueillit avec un sourire inquiet. Il les précéda dans la grande pièce où jouaient une petite fille et son grand frère. Sans un mot, il leur servit une bonne tasse de thé encore fumante et s'installa, le dos en appuie sur le manteau de la cheminé.

**'' Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'Empereur vous expulserait lui-même, commença-t-il, décidément très bouleversé par les évènements de la veille.**

**- Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours été ainsi mais entre nous, personne ne se cache que sa folie s'amplifie au fils des années, approuva le vieillard en lançant un regard entendu à son vis-à-vis.**

**- Mais nous l'arrêterons. J'ai parlé au clan des Fuyuki et ils sont prêts à nous appuyer quand le temps sera venu de redresser la situation.**

**- Ça ne me surprend pas de toi. Contrairement à d'autre, tu n'as pas changé, Maître des Fûga.**

**- En effet, l'Empereur devient ce que le destin à choisit pour lui…il devient Raitei!''**

Quelques semaines passèrent sans que rien de nouveau ne viennent changer la vit des habitant du royaume si ce n'est les constantes acquisitions de l'Empereur. Le but premier de cet homme au cœur corrompu par le pouvoir était d'unir toutes les terres de son royaume pour n'en faire qu'une seule qu'il pourrait gouverner et exploiter à sa guise.

Toutefois, quelques champs et domaine lui restèrent inaccessibles. C'était le cas du domaine du clan Fuga chez qui le vieil homme et sa fille avait trouvé refuge. Hébergés, nourris et vêtus, ils payaient leur repas en aidant les nombreux ouvriers à travailler les champs. Depuis peu, l'air avait changé. Une étrange pression semblait peser sur les habitants des quelques territoires restants. Une atmosphère lourde de reproche et d'agitation…

L'orage éclata. Ce soir-là, tous les membres des quatre derniers clans se tenaient prêts, silencieux, à la fois anxieux et excité à l'idée de se qui allait se passer. Acculées au pied du mur par leur Empereur devenu ivre de pouvoir, les familles restantes avaient décidé de s'unir pour renverser l'autorité écrasante de leur souverain. Ce dernier, aussi beau que tous les autres jours avec ces cheveux blond liché vers l'arrière, ne se doutait de rien. Aussi, quand on vint frapper à sa porte par un soir d'orage, crut-il bon de laisser entrer le misérable qui lui demandait un toit pour la nuit, histoire de faire taire les racontars sur sa cruauté.

Or, cet homme n'avait rien d'un pauvre mendiant. Fièrement armé, il entra chez Raitei en le menaçant de la pointe de son épée nouvellement affutée. Bientôt, il fit rejoint par plusieurs membres de son clan qui, à leurs tours, furent suivis des autres clans. Au total, quatre grande famille pouvait se distinguer clairement autant par leurs habits que par leurs techniques de combat secrètes. Quatre familles que les habitants appelaient secrètement la Grande Ligné, celle des Quatre Rois. Pourtant, ce soir-là, un seul et même désir les unissait ainsi; celui de voir leur Empereur renoncer à son titre et ainsi faire revenir la paix sur le royaume.

Pris au dépourvu mais trop fier pour se retirer la couronne, l'Empereur se faufila à travers les dédalles de son domaine jusqu'à retrouver le passage secret menant au cœur de la forêt. Alors que l'orage grondait de plus bel et que les éclairs fendaient le ciel de leur long bras sinueux, une ombre se fondit dans les ténèbres. Toute la nuit durant et tout le jour qui suivit, des battues eurent lieu afin de retrouver celui qui avait fait tant de mal à son peuple. Pourtant, les habitants durent vite se rendre à l'évidence; Raitei avait définitivement disparu!

_J'espère que ce petit avant goût vous a donné envie de savoir comment les choses ont évolué 150 plus tard! Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est écrite à la mémoire de tous les personnages de Get Backers, un anime que je n'oublierai jamais (Je viens tout juste de le terminer) *snif snif* Je ferai revivre de mon mieux l'esprit des personnages mais cette fois-ci, à une toute autre époque. Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires!_

_Kuroi-Hoshi_


	2. Chapitre Un

Les Fous du Roi

_Premier Chapitre_

Ce matin devait être comme les autres pour les habitants de la cité de l'Infini; calme, sereine, silencieuse et pourtant, une étrange tension voguait dans l'air, faisant élever la voix des marchands de la grande place. Pour les cultivateurs, aucun produit n'était meilleur que le leur, pour les éleveurs, aucun bétail n'était plus savoureux ou plus travaillant pourtant, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils auraient payé très cher pour dire le contraire. Tous sans exception aurait vendu leur âme pour pouvoir effacer leurs terres à la vue de l'Empereur de la Foudre, comme certain l'appelait encore. Raitei était devenu un nom tabou que même les plus braves n'osaient prononcer sans en avoir un frisson.

Cent cinquante années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit orageuse où Raitei avait si mystérieusement disparu. Certain affirmait, bien à l'abri derrière les quatre murs de leur maison, que son esprit voyageait toujours, quelque part entre la cité et la sombre forêt où il s'était enfoncé… D'autres, la majorité en fait, préféraient fermer les yeux comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe. Alors que certaines familles niaient le souvenir de l'existence du seigneur de la Foudre, le clan Fuga lui, ne pouvait que se le rappeler tous les jours en regardant leur enfants grandirent sur la terre qu'ils avaient si chèrement défendue.

Toutefois, il fallait avouer que la paix régnait depuis que l'Empereur Yoko était monté sur le trône. De grandes joies avaient été partagées avec ce seigneur; son mariage avec Noriko, sa maternité à venir, l'annonce de la naissance d'un successeur…Mais aussi des évènements plus tristes comme l'enlèvement d'un des enfants du village…la mort de la reine dont personne ne c'était vraiment remis, le roi étant le premier concerné.

Ce dernier était justement sortit à l'extérieur du château, histoire de profiter de la brise matinal, et se dirigeait lentement vers la petite dune du jardin où trônait, seule, une stèle de granit blanc entourée de jeunes pousses de lierre. Ce jour aurait du être comme les autres pour le roi Yoko mais maintenant qu'il _savait_… Son regard se posa alors sur la seule preuve restante de l'existence de sa chère épouse, la reine Noriko. *_Sept ans…Sept ans que tu n'es plus. Sept longues années qui se sont égrainées aussi lentement que les grains d'un immense sablier alors que je me meurs de t'attendre en vain et que je retiens mes larmes à chacune des nuits passées sans ta présence…*_

**'' Tu me manque koi, souffla-t-il alors que la brise emportait déjà cet avoue loin des lèvres du souverain du village.''**

Il était évident, même pour le plus lointain des paysans, que le roi souffrait en silence. Bien sur, il y avait encore de nombreuses fêtes où personne ne repartaient avant l'aube et où la viande et la boisson n'étaient pas denrées rares pourtant, l'esprit de fête n'était plus le même… Malgré tout, ce n'était pas un secret de polichinelle que le roi Yoko vivait le cœur plus léger grâce à son fils. C'est lui qui lui donnait la force de continuer à se battre pour garder sa place dans le monde des vivants.

Alors que justement, Amano Yoko rentrait à pas de tortue dans sa demeure, un boucan incroyable se fit entendre de l'autre côté des portes donnant accès aux jardins. Des serviteurs finirent par retirer le loquet et à peine les portes furent-elles entrebâillées qu'un éclair blond en jaillit et fonça tout droit sur l'Empereur. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de lever le regard pour apercevoir son assaillant qu'il accueillit les bars grand ouverts.

**'' Paapaaa, s'écria alors le blondinet en lui sautant au cou.**

**- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas sortir si tu n'es pas habillé convenablement, fit mine de le réprimander Yoko, incapable de se montrer réellement sévère à l'égard de son fils bien-aimé.**

**- Mais…c'est Teshimine-san qui prenait trop de temps à choisir mes vêtements…et quand je t'ai vu par la fenêtre j'ai dévalé les escaliers pour venir te voir, lui décrivit le gamin, une étincelle d'excitation dans les yeux.**

**- Et vous avez bien faillit vous casser le cou Amano-san, compléta une voix que Yoko connaissait bien.**

**- Ah te voilà Teshimine, soupira le vieux roi. Que signifie tout ça, demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers son fils qui n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise de nuit.**

**- Votre fils possède un tempérament pour le moins…impatient, répondit le gardien, et il ne m'a laissé que cinq minutes pour trouver ses habits qu'il avait éparpillés un peu partout dans sa chambre.**

**- Je vois, soupira le souverain en se tournant vers son successeur.''**

Le gamin lui servit une moue adorable en guise d'excuse et se mit à courir derrière un papillon aux couleurs dorées jusqu'au fond du jardin. La ressemblance avec sa défunte mère était frappante; même yeux bruns noisette, même cheveux blonds… Cependant, les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui donnait cet air si adorable était les même que durant la jeunesse de Yoko. Tout comme son père, Amano Ginji risquait d'être d'une grande beauté…presque irréelle.

Rappelant son fils à ses côtés, Yoko rentra enfin au château où la table avait été mise, dans la salle à dîné, par son homme de main Masaki Kurusu. Le père et le fils s'installèrent alors que Teshimine et Masaki se retirèrent, non sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, afin de les laisser seuls. Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans embûche et le petit prince, impatient de raconter à son père la façon dont il avait combattu des démons dans ses rêves, n'arrêtaient pas de babiller tout en mangeant le contenu de son assiette.

Une fois le repas terminé, Yoko prit quelques instants pour demander à son fils de ne pas venir le déranger pour les trois prochaines heures car il devait être présent afin de présider le conseil du village. Puis, après lui avoir baisé le front comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'en alla, par un couloir secondaire qui le mènerait directement à sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa un serviteur qu'il reconnut à peine, peut-être s'agissait-il d'une nouvelle recrue…Il arriva enfin à sa porte et y entra d'un pas assuré.

Resté seul dans la grande salle à manger, Ginji attendit patiemment l'arrivé de Teshimine qui devait lui donner un cours privé ce matin-là. Après quelques minutes, il se manifesta, les cheveux un peu en bataille et une étrange lueur dans le regard; Ginji le remarqua bien mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Enfin, le cours put commencer et la première heure passa plutôt rapidement pour le jeune prince qui, avide de connaissance, écoutait avec une attention exemplaire.

À l'autre bout du château, un serviteur sortit discrètement de la chambre du roi Yoko, celui-là même qu'il n'avait pas reconnu non parce qu'il était nouveau mais parce qu'il ne travaillait pas au château… Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un autre homme ne pénètre dans la chambre royale. Masaki, qui n'avait pas vu son roi depuis le début du déjeuner et qui avait remarqué son léger retard à la cérémonie d'ouverture du conseil du village avait décidé de venir le chercher en personne. Peut-être s'était-il assoupi? Ou jouait-il encore avec Ginji dans la salle à manger? Mais pourtant lorsqu'il avait passé devant la grande salle le prince était seul avec Teshimine.

Poussant doucement la porte de la chambre, Masaki fut d'abord surpris par la soudaine noirceur. Yoko était un homme qui aimait voir le soleil et laisser sa lumière entrer par les fenêtres alors pourquoi tous les rideaux étaient-ils tirés? L'angoisse étreignit le ventre de l'homme aux cheveux pâle. Quelque chose clochait…Prudemment, il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait l'immense lit de son souverain. Une forme y était allongée mais en raison de la noirceur, il était impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de Yoko ou d'une autre personne.

Désireux de ne pas prendre de chance, Kurusu dégaina son kodaichi et avança à pas de loup de la silhouette. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, deux conclusions lui vinrent à l'esprit. La première était que la personne étendue sur le lit n'était plus en vie depuis peu et la deuxième et combien plus horrible constatation était qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du roi Yoko. Se précipitant vers le corps inerte, il du se rendre à l'évidence, l'assassin était un professionnel. Un seul coup, brutal et meurtrier. La lame était passée juste sous la deuxième côte gauche et, après avoir perforée le poumon, avait tout simplement atteint le cœur. L'hémorragie était importante et la mort inévitable.

Masaki sentit ses jambes céder sous lui, une larme silencieuse s'écoula lentement sur sa joue. Sous le choc, il mit de longues minutes avant de réagir. On avait tué le roi! Son premier reflexe fut de crier au meurtrier mais une image s'imposa à lui, l'empêchant d'agir; celle d'une petite tête blonde écoutant attentivement la leçon d'histoire que son professeur lui donnait. Non, il ne pouvait sonner l'alarme sans avertir Ginji…mais il ne pouvait rester là à ne rien faire! Faisant taire son chagrin grandissant, il entreprit d'allumer quelques lumières et sortit de la chambre. Avisant alors un vieux serviteur, il l'informa de la terrible nouvelle et lui fit jurer de n'en parler à personne. Le vieil homme, bien que très ému par la perte de son souverain, respecta sa promesse et fit tout ce que Masaki lui demanda pour conserver le plus longtemps possible le corps du défunt.

Kurusu revint alors sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la salle à manger qui avait temporairement été transformée en salle d'études pour le jeune prince. Trop de question assaillirent son esprit Comment annoncer la chose à Ginji? Et au peuple? Mais surtout; Qui gouvernerait en attendant que le prince soit en âge de régner?

Tout ce bouleversement n'avait rien pour l'aider en plus de fait qu'il devait surmonter son propre chagrin. Yoko avait été comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eut et sa mort lui faisait un grand vide. *_Pense à Ginji, lui qui est sa vraie descendance, le voilà qu'il perd le dernier membre e sa famille et ce, le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère…La vie est décidément trop cruelle._* pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure d'une des portes principales.

Teshimine, qui avait entendu des pas venir du couloir, releva la tête. En apercevant le visage tourmenté de l'homme de main du roi, il donna à son protégé un exercice supplémentaire afin de pouvoir s'entretenir seul avec Masaki qui l'attendait, loin des oreilles du prince.

**'' Que se passe-t-il, demanda le professeur une fois qu'il se fut assez éloigné.**

**- Une terrible chose est arrivée, il y a quelques minutes…le roi….je l'ai trouvé dans son lit…mort…assassiné, termina-t-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.**

**- Quelle tragédie, déclara, après un long silence, Teshimine qui avait blêmit. Que devons-nous faire, demanda-t-il enfin.**

**- J'annoncerai la nouvelle à l'heure du dîné mais…je ne peux pas le faire seul. Je…quelqu'un doit le dire à Ginji-san, parvint-il à articuler alors que les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper.**

**- Je m'en chargerai, répondit le gardien avec un calme surprenant. Tu dois être brave Masaki, lui dit-il alors en prenant son visage larmoyant entre ses mains. Je serai là pour t'épauler…**

**-Mais qui prendra la place du roi? Quelqu'un doit le faire. Ginji-san n'est pas encore prêt pour régner, débita-t-il.**

**- Je crois que tu es la bonne personne pour cette situation Kurusu. Tu as assisté le roi tout au long de son règne. Tu connais mieux que personne les lois du village. Tu peux bien le remplacer pour les quelques années à venir, insista Teshimine en plongeant son regard dans le sien.**

**- Je n'aurai jamais la force de prendre ce poste, se défendit Masaki, je ne peux pas régner…**

**- Moi je crois le contraire, lui avoua le professeur. J'ai confiance en toi Masaki, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour l'empêcher d'en rajouter davantage.''**

Se pliant à cette caresse inattendue, Kurusu se dit en lui-même qu'il devrait trouver la force de succéder au roi, ne serait-ce que pour le prince qui n'était pas encore en âge de gouverner. Pour lui et pour le peuple qui aurait besoin d'un soutient après l'annonce de la triste nouvelle. Non, Kurusu Masaki ne deviendrait pas le nouveau roi mais le pont entre les deux générations. Sentant qu'il reprenait les choses en main, le gardien s'arma de courage et retourna auprès de son élève qui l'attendait tranquillement.

Le petit prince n'était guère stupide et il vit tout de suite que quelque chose tracassait son maître mais il n'osa pas le lui demander directement, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Teshimine, qui était plutôt du genre direct, ne le fit pas languir trop longtemps. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança :

**'' Une chose terrible est arrivé ce matin, commença-t-il en sachant qu'il obtiendrait tout de suite l'attention de son protégé. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le château…jusqu'à la chambre du roi..**

**- Mon père…il est arrivé quelque chose à papa?!?**

**- Oui…il…il est mort!''**

*****

Dans la cour du domaine du clan Fuga, un jeune gamin aux cheveux sombre jouait du koto, assis sur les marches qui menaient à la demeure de son père. Sa musique, loin d'être parfaite, avait toutefois une sonorité vivante et légère qui plut énormément à son auditoire silencieux. En effet, bien camouflé derrière l'épais rideau de végétation qui entourait le domaine, un jeune homme écoutait la musique qui l'envoutait. Il venait régulièrement ici depuis que le plus jeune fils des Fûchôin prenait des leçons particulières avec le musicien du clan. Il fallait dire qu'il apprenait vite…et qu'il était toujours aussi beau à regarder.

Jubei se repositionna dans l'herbe haute afin d'apercevoir le visage angélique qui le faisait tant rêver. Une branche craqua. La musique s'arrêta net. Jubei se mordit la lèvre…s'était-il trahit? Il risqua un coup d'œil entre les branches des vignes grimpantes. Rien. Le joueur de koto avait disparu…mais où était-il allé? Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il sentit un courant d'air se déplacer derrière lui. Il fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec…

**'' Ça te plaît de m'espionner, demanda une voix aigue.**

**- Je…euh…bah…**

**- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, continua la voix flutée à qui appartenait le visage qui prit soudain une moue adorable.**

**- Je m'appelle Jubei, Kakei Jubei, se présenta le jeune garçon aux cheveux un peu plus pâle.**

**- Alors comme ça, tu es mon futur médecin, déclara le jeune musicien. Je suis Kazuki…''**

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était éloquent. Aussi jeunes étaient-ils qu'ils comprenaient déjà qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre; ils étaient liés…tel était leur destin. Comme attirés par une force invisible, ils s'étaient côtoyés sans même le savoir car il y avait longtemps que la famille Kakei avait prêté serment aux Fûchôin et leurs enfants ne feraient pas exception.

Alors, laissant son koto derrière lui, le jeune Kazuki invita son nouvel ami à le suivre jusqu'à l'arche de vigne en fleur qui faisait la fierté de sa famille depuis des générations. On racontait que plusieurs miracles s'étaient produits sous cette arche et qu'un esprit bienfaisant habitait la cours du domaine. C'était l'endroit favoris du plus jeune de la famille c'est pourquoi il y avait emmené Jubei. Conscient de son énorme privilège, Kakei ne prononçait plus un mot, détaillant en silence l'immense arche fleurit.

**'' Tu sais Kazuki…nos familles sont liées depuis longtemps et chaque membre de ta famille a trouvé un Kakei pour le protéger et moi…Je suis né pour te protégé alors je veux rester à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerai et…je te donnerai ma vie!**

**- Jubei…c'est…**

**- C'est le serment que doivent prononcer chacun des chevaliers qui trouve, un jour dans sa courte vie, sous âme sœur, la personne qu'il doit protéger…même s'il doit en payer de sa vie, récita Jubei qui, à ce moment, ne ressentit pas l'obligation de son rang mais plutôt, l'heureux sentiment qu'avait provoqué le regard admiratif de son nouvel ami.''**

Ils étaient désormais liés par un serment mais aussi…par une mystérieuse attirance qui les poussa à se rapprocher. Alors Jubei prit son courage à deux mains et baisa timidement la joue de Kazuki qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire devant la situation embarrassante qu'ils venaient de vivre et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour le repas du midi.

Ils se séparèrent à regret tout en étant certain qu'ils se reverraient bientôt car non seulement ils faisaient partit du même clan mais ils étaient désormais unis par le serment de Jubei. Ils devraient vivre ensemble, peu importe les conséquences et les différents qui les habitaient.

***

Kurusu Masaki était officiellement devenu le nouveau roi mais, comme il s'évertuait à le préciser, son poste n'était que temporaire. Étant trop jeune pour accéder au trône, Ginji était cependant rigoureusement suivit par son maître, Teshimine-san, tout en prenant des cours particuliers avec Masaki qui lui enseignait les devoirs d'un souverain. Kurusu avait décidé, après une longue nuit passé en tête à tête avec Teshimine à parler de la mort de Yoko, qu'il prendrait Ginji sous son aile jusqu'à ce qu'il est atteint une assez grande maturité pour devenir roi.

Ce dernier, depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père, vivait dans une sorte de monde à part, flottant entre la réalité et le cauchemar. Les jours se succédaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive véritablement c'est pourquoi il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse journée où il avait perdu la dernière personne à qui il tenait vraiment.

Cette nuit-là, une ombre se glissa dans les appartements du nouveau roi et parvint à se glisser jusqu'au grand lit. L'homme qui y était couché remua légèrement et murmura quelques mots dans la nuit, à l'intention de son visiteur nocturne.

**'' Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais…''**

Pour toutes réponses, des lèvres humides se plaquèrent contre celles de Kurusu qui y répondit avec passion. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure de l'ombre et l'attira à lui, sous les couvertures. Leurs deux corps, au bord de la fusion, entamèrent alors le balai fatidique du désir, de la passion…celui de l'amour. Une fois dévêtu, le nouveau maître des lieux fit valser les quelques vêtements de son visiteur et sans attendre, entreprit de bien humecter deux de ses doigts. Ces derniers ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver l'entré de l'intimité dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent sans ménagement.

Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de l'invité surprise, bientôt remplacé par de petits gémissements qui ne firent qu'encourager Masaki à continuer son exploration du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il retira enfin ses doigts, son membre lui faisant légèrement mal en raison de sa trop grande excitation et eut tout le loisir d'observer la belle musculature de son amant. Trop impatient pour se laisser regarder, l'inconnu pris les choses en main et se hissa sur le corps du roi pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il s'empala alors de lui-même sur le membre bien dressé.

Un profond soupir résonna dans la pièce, témoignant de l'attente interminable à laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient soumis. Lentement, Kurusu commença un mouvement de bassin alors que l'homme au dessus de lui se redressait pour mieux le sentir en lui. Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur excessive ce qui leur permit de profiter pleinement de ce rapprochement tant attendu. Puis, soudain, la main du roi vola vers la gorge de son amant et l'agrippa telle la mâchoire d'un serpent. Bien que surpris, le soumis était loin de trouver cette sensation désagréable aussi, serra-t-il lui-même la main de son homme autour de sa gorge.

Devenus de plus en plus saccadé, les coups de buttoir du souverain parvinrent à faire crier l'homme étranglé qui sentit bien malgré lui la jouissance approcher trop vite. Il se répandit sur le ventre de l'homme aux cheveux clairs en une grande giclée tiède. Ce dernier, non loin de rejoindre son ami, accéléra dans un dernier effort pour atteindre à son tour le point culminant de l'orgasme. Masaki se vida au plus profond de son visiteur qui se défit de leur étreinte charnelle pour rouler sur le côté et se retrouver aux côtés de son amant blond.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne retrouvent une respiration normale. Les cheveux mouillés pas la sueur, la silhouette inconnue se pencha sur le visage du roi pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

**'' Je vous aime mon roi adoré, murmura la voix.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité Teshimine, répondit Masaki avant de s'endormir, un mince sourire aux lèvres.''**

_Et voilà le vrai premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il était un peu long (C'est peut-être juste une impression parce que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écrire.) Pour répondre à une grande question que l'on m'a posé, oui il y aura de BanXGinji (Comment ne pourrait-il ne pas y en avoir?? XD) Mais puisque j'ai plusieurs idées pour d'autres couples, se ne sera pas le principal yaoi. J'attend encore vos commentaires^^_

_À bientôt, Kuroi-Hoshi._


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Les Fous du Roi**

_Chapitre Deux_

Ce matin là, le soleil se leva paresseusement sur la cité de l'Infini. Ses rayons, plutôt fort, frappaient sur les toitures des maisons basses, renvoyant des myriades de couleurs qui vinrent refléter dans les grandes fenêtres du château de la ville. Les dernières brumes nocturnes se dispersèrent enfin, laissant le soleil inonder de lumière tout ce qui ce trouvait à sa portée. La brise fraiche qui avait chassée la bruine matinale continuait toutefois à souffler, arrachant quelques pétales roses des cerisiers en fleur.

Partout où le regard pouvait se poser, tout respirait la joie et la tranquillité; les oiseaux gazouillaient, se pourchassant dans les arbres. Les dalles de pierre, fraichement posées de l'année précédente, réchauffait l'atmosphère tandis que les cerisiers en fleur annonçaient l'arrivé de la saison chaude. Les cœurs étaient plus léger, virevoltant dans les airs tout en attendant de tomber inévitablement en amour car n'était-ce pas la saison idéale pour commencer une relation?!?

Alors que lentement la ville s'animait des premiers bruits du matin, un léger gémissement retentit, tout là haut, dans la tour du prince Ginji. Ce dernier, enfouit sous les couvertures de son lit, tentait vainement de faire cesser les mouvements de plus en plus rapides de sa main. Loin de lui faire du mal, son extrémité ne lui procurait pourtant aucun soulagement bien au contraire… ***_Pourquoi…pourquoi, se demanda-t-il encore une fois. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de désirer une femme comme un garçon de mon âge?*_ **Sa main, trahissant sa soudaine angoisse, cessa tout mouvement, épuisée de tenter la réanimation de son membre complètement amollit.

Désespéré, Ginji se remémora avec soins les traits fins de la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé ce matin lorsqu'il était sortit au marché. Ses long cheveux noir, son visage d'albâtre, ses grands yeux verts, pétillant d'excitation encore enfantine… Rien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Certes elle était belle, mais d'une beauté qui ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Il manquait quelque chose…de plus viril! Se souvenant d'une autre personne qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin du retour, Amano eut une légère rougeur aux joues. Soudain, son membre se gonfla de lui-même, formant une petite tente à travers ses draps.

Un visage lui était revenu et il n'avait rien en commun avec celui de la jeune paysanne. Une mâchoire plus carrée, des cheveux court à moitié peignés, des yeux légèrement bridés d'un bleu si clair qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec celui du ciel et un corps…***_Un vrai corps de dieux, pensa-t-il tout en faisant revenir sa main vers son sexe.*_** Repoussant soudainement les couvertures, Ginji marcha jusqu'à la grande glace qui couvrait la moitié de son mur principal. Il s'observa un long moment et finit par hocher la tête.

Certes il avait grandit mais au fond, il restait le même petit garçon qu'il avait été pendant si peu d'années. En fait, selon son maître d'étude, il n'avait pas pleinement vécut son enfance et, avec la mort de son père, il était devenu un enfant-adulte. Il fallait quand même dire qu'une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulée depuis et que son corps avait suivit son évolution naturel.

Regardant son reflet dans la glace, Ginji du constater qu'il n'avait rien de repoussant…au contraire. Légèrement écartées, ses jambes n'avaient rien de flageolantes; elles étaient musclées et bien découpées ce qui lui donnait une position droite très stable. Ses cuisses galbées par ses muscles saillants trahissaient les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées à s'entrainer dans le dojo du château. Laissant remonter son regard un peu plus haut, le prince remarqua enfin que son membre pointait encore en direction du miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, non parce qu'il se trouvait désirable, mais parce que le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé plus tôt ce matin ne cessait de le hanter.

Il décida toutefois de ne pas se toucher car il aurait tôt fait de retourner s'enrouler dans ses couvertures. Au lieu de ça, il admira la finition de ses abdominaux qui se découpaient sans même qu'il doive forcer. Son torse, bien qu'encore juvénile, avait pris de la carrure et ses pectoraux de l'ampleur. Ses bras, comme le reste de son corps, avait été musclés avec soin. Son visage restait le dernier vestige de son enfance; bien sur il n'était plus le même, mais Ginji ne pouvait tout simplement renier l'origine de ses grands yeux noisette et de ses cheveux dorés qui eux, n'avaient pas changés.

Absorbé par sa contemplation de miroir, Ginji n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir et lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**'' Ginji-san il faut…Mais que faites-vous donc, s'exclama Teshimine en apercevant l'homme nu devant le grand miroir.**

**-Je…euh…et bien…, balbutia le jeune blond en cherchant du regard sa robe de chambre qui se trouvait…à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

**- Je vous donne deux minutes, dit Teshimine en sortant de la chambre, non sans se demander ce que pouvait bien faire son élève.''**

Ginji n'avait jamais rien vécut d'aussi intimidant. Il courut vers sa robe de chambre qui ne lui apporta pas vraiment de confort puisqu'il la quitta pour se vêtir en conséquence des prochains évènements. Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu son couronnement en tant que roi! Ayant atteint la majorité légal du pays, le prince se trouvait donc en âge de régner sur le royaume. Toutefois, Masaki, qui pendant plusieurs années avait endossé le rôle de souverain, avait décidé de conserver son premier titre soit celui de conseiller du roi. Ainsi, Ginji garderait un appuie constant de son maître de classe, Teshimine, et de son conseiller, Masaki.

Justement, une tête châtaine repassait par l'embrasure de la porte et un sourire étira les lèvres du maître de classe. Il ouvrit grand la porte et se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'il écarta d'un grand mouvement. Le soleil entra comme une bourrasque de vent dans la pièce, inondant de sa lumière le moindre petit objet. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ginji remarqua enfin l'air étrange de son professeur. Ses cheveux, qui d'ordinaire étaient toujours peignés, semblaient désordonnés, voire même emmêlés. Ses joues avaient une légère teinte rosées et ses lèvres semblaient humides alors qu'il n'avait surement rien but depuis son réveil. Soupçonneux, Ginji s'ouvrit à lui.

**'' Est-ce que tout va bien, Teshimine-san?**

**- Mais bien sur que si, lui répondit l'interpellé.**

**- Vous avez l'air…étrange ce matin.**

**- C'est bien normal que je m'en fasse un peu pour vous Ginji-san. C'est le grand jour, répondit Teshimine qui ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi son prochain roi voulait bien parler.**

**- Je veux dire, continua Ginji en s'approchant davantage de lui, que vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, je dirai même que vous flotter sur un nuage…un nuage qui a l'odeur de Masaki-san, termina-t-il en lui lançant un regard amusé.''**

Démasqué, Teshimine eut un long moment de silence. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre? _***Absolument rien, répondit pour lui-même l'homme châtain.** **Il sait enfin la vérité.***_ Alors, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Takeru rougit. Il pris place sur le lit, invitant Ginji à en faire autant.

**'' Tu sais Ginji, commença-t-il laissant tomber les formes de politesse afin que son aveu ne sonne pas comme un enseignement. Il y a, dans la vie de toute personne, un moment où l'on rencontre une personne qui, inexplicablement, nous attire. C'est ce que j'ai ressentit la première fois que j'ai vu Kurusu et avec le temps, cette attirance n'a fait que s'amplifier. Il y aura sans doute un moment comme ça pour toi aussi et tu dois savoir que même si ce sentiment peut te paraître terrifiant au début, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse t'arriver.''**

C'était dis, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Rien sur le fait que lui et Masaki étaient deux hommes, rien sur le fait que plusieurs personnes ne trouveront jamais leur âme sœur. Teshimine était seulement heureux d'avoir pu détruire ce secret qui commençait à le peser, aussi, se leva-t-il pour demander aux femmes de chambre de préparer les vêtements du futur roi et dirigea ce dernier vers les bains privés de Masaki.

***

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Ginji se promenait encore dans les rues de la grande ville, un autre jeune homme, tout aussi reconnu, déambulait dans les ruelles à la recherche d'un petit coin tranquille où il pourrait enfin s'exercer avec ses amis. Bien qu'issu d'une des quatre grandes lignées, Shido Fuyuki ne faisait rien comme les autres. Très jeunes, il présentait déjà une grande familiarité avec les animaux; chose qui, habituellement, ne faisait son apparition que vers l'adolescence des membres de son clan.

Bien au-delà de ça, Shido montrait une certaine réticence envers tout symbole d'autorité. En effet, il n'était pas rare d'assister à quelques petites rébellions qui menaient toutefois très rarement à la correction physique. Le fait était que le jeune homme supportait très mal la dictature et encore plus lorsqu'il savait que l'ordre donné n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être une très bonne personne qui, malgré tous les artifices dans lesquels il avait vécut, restait très terre à terre.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé l'endroit parfait, une étrange envie le pris et il porta son regard de l'autre côté de la ville, dépassant le château de Masaki et ces jardins privés. Là, toute en haut de la montagne qui servait d'appui au château, se trouvait quelque chose, une force mystérieuse et puissante qui les surveillait nuits et jours. Le fait de regarder la fameuse montagne faisait revenir à sa mémoire des bribes de légende que son grand-père lui avait contées, bien des années auparavant.

_***Il existe dans cette montagne bien plus de malfaisance que dans tout le monde en entier… Des hommes, des monstres plutôt, nous observent sans relâche depuis le sommet de la montagne attendant le moment opportun pour fondre sur la ville…Babylone City…la montagne des Dieux.***_ À ce moment du récit, son grand-père avait commencé à s'agiter et ses parents, conscient de la frayeur qu'il pouvait causer à son petit fils, avait poussé Shido au lit. Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier cet avertissement que lui avait lancé son grand-père, aussi, continua-t-il son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus le sommet de la montagne.

Il s'installa dans une ruelle qui se finissait en cul-de-sac et commença à appeler ses amis, un par un. Dans la forêt, un corbeau répondit à son appel et s'envola à tire d'aile. Dans les fosses du village, un ras s'élança vers la sortie alors qu'un pinçon se posait délicatement sur l'épaule du _Beast Master_. Un chien errant pointa discrètement son nez tandis qu'un polatouche grimpait à l'arbre voisin de celui où Shido s'était adossé. Satisfait, Fuyuki commença à leur faire faire des tours en prévision du couronnement du prochain roi. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se faire remarquer et devenir son amuseur personnel.

Alors que le tour du chien était venu, ce dernier refusa de bouger, les oreilles dressées, il semblait écouter un son que lui seul était capable d'entendre. Conscient du fait que quelque chose le dérangeait, Shido fit le silence et s'ouvrit lentement aux multiples bruits qui l'entouraient. Depuis sa tendre enfance, Shido avait su exploiter au maximum ce don qui lui avait été donné; ainsi, un secret n'en était plus un qu'il soit à côté du cachotier où à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En effet, son ouïe était des plus fines et c'était justement de ça dont il avait besoin. Il laissa les sons l'envahirent comme une nuée de moustique et capta enfin un bruit; le doux gémissement du vent entre les feuilles d'un arbre avoisinant, le grattement énergique d'un tamia à la recherche de sève, le bruissement des ailes d'un corbeau et…_une vibration_. Cette petite ondulation de l'air qui vint chatouiller non seulement ses tympans mais quelque chose de bien plus enfouit en lui. On aurait dit que son cœur chantait à l'unisson avec la musique qu'il entendait, très loin derrière lui.

Se levant d'un bond, Shido remonta la rue en cul-de-sac pour trouver celle qui habitait le merveilleux chant. Les sens en alerte, il suivit la mélodie jusqu'à se trouver devant un spectacle à couper le souffle. Bien que mal éclairée par les rayons solaires, la ruelle qui faisait face à Shido était éblouissante de beauté. En son centre, une jeune femme, de plusieurs années sa cadette, se tenait debout, le visage offert aux chauds rayons estivaux. Sa robe, bien que légèrement délabrée lui saillait à merveille. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient au grès du vent comme des lances ténébreuses, défiant l'homme de s'approcher.

Devant cette beauté naturelle, Fuyuki ne put que s'approcher davantage afin de partager avec elle son amour de la musique. Sentant une présence derrière elle, la jeune musicienne se retourna d'un bond, cessant du même coup sa musique, et tenta malgré elle de dévisager son auditeur inconnu. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Shido se rendit compte que la jeune femme était aveugle…ou du moins le semblait-elle car elle s'avança directement vers lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

**'' Où êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en tendant une main hésitante.**

**- Ici, répondit aussi Shido qui avait instinctivement pris sa main dans la sienne.''**

Ce simple contact réussit toutefois à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et il dut regarder ailleurs pour ne pas avoir le vertige. La main qu'il tenait dans la sienne était si petite, si fragile et pourtant si forte à la fois. Il se pencha légèrement pour se trouver à sa hauteur et, malgré le malaise que cela lui causait, se permit de la dévisager. Le résultat ne fut pas celui auquel il s'attendait; elle était bien plus belle qu'il ne le pensait.

**'' Je m'appel Shido, dit-il simplement.**

**- Et moi Madoka, Otowa Madoka.**

**- J'ai entendu parler de votre famille, celle qui joue si bien de la musique, se rappela Shido.**

**- J'ai également entendu parler de vous, Fuyuki-san, répondit Madoka, les joues rouge de timidité.**

**- Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez seule dans cette ruelle, ce n'Est pas un endroit convenable pour une dame…**

**- Je vous en pris Shido-sama, je ne suis qu'une paysanne. Il n'y a personne pour s'inquiéter de moi, le corrigea gentiment Madoka.**

**- Si…je serai très malheureux de ne plus pouvoir entendre votre si belle musique, répondit à son tour le _Beast Master_.''**

À ces mots, Madoka repris son violon et, désignant l'endroit où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt en matinée, repris son morceau exactement là où elle l'avait laissé. Inexplicablement attiré vers la jeune violoniste, Shido comprit, à ce moment précis, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la protéger…

***

La journée était bien avancée dans la ville de l'Infini et les rues débordaient d'activité en vue de la grande cérémonie du soir. Les fours à pain avaient fonctionnés toute la journée, embaumant l'air d'une délicieuse odeur qui mettait l'eau à la bouche aux passants. Les amuseurs de rue redoublaient d'ardeur pour satisfaire leur auditoire alors que des hommes vêtus des couleurs du château se promenaient à travers les rues de la grande place. C'est justement en son centre qu'il y avait le plus de mouvements.

Sur un grand carré de terre fraichement retournée, on avait installé un plateau surélevé d'environs trois mètres de hauteur que l'on gravissait à l'aide de marches en bois. C'est sur ce plateau que trônait le siège du futur roi, le prince Amano Ginji. Kurusu Masaki avait certes bien dirigé le royaume depuis une dizaine d'année mais l'arrivé d'un sang nouveau ne serait certainement pas de refus pour les générations à venir. D'ailleurs, un étrange vent circulait un peu partout dans la ville comme quoi l'esprit de l'Empereur de la Foudre se serait réveillé, indigné du fait que l'on ne parlait plus de lui.

En réalité, la rumeur courrait sur le compte du jeune prince. Les servantes racontaient, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que leur prince était en fait, la copie conforme du seigneur de la foudre. Bien sur, plusieurs n'y croyaient guère mais le fait était que les langues allaient bon train. Tous se décidèrent donc à se présenter lors du couronnement qui aurait lieu le soir même espérant accrocher le regard du nouveau roi et ainsi s'attirer ces faveurs. C'était également le cas de Fuyuki, Shido de son prénom, qui avait décidé d'amener Madoka avec lui, histoire de ne pas la laisser seule dans les rues malfamées.

Sa main délicatement posée au creux de son bras, la jeune violoniste ne pouvait que suivre de son mieux les pas de géants de son nouvel admirateur. Il la conduisit dans un endroit un peu à l'étroit où les bruits de la foule lui parvenaient étouffés. Lentement, il la fit avancer le long d'un mur qui déboucha sur un vaste endroit où une constante brise soufflait. Cet endroit, Shido le connaissait par cœur et même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de cachette visible, il pouvait désigner toues les déformations du sol causés par un trou que l'on avait rebouché.

**'' Bienvenu chez moi, dit-il simplement à l'intention de Madoka qui découvrait cet endroit pour la première fois.''**

Malgré sa défaillance visuelle, la jeune fille insista pour que Shido lui fasse faire le tour du domaine. Elle s'arrêta à quelques reprises, tendant l'oreille lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'étang artificiel, sentant le pollen d'une fleur en pleine éclosion…Elle finit bien vite par savoir s'orienter et c'est avec plaisir que Shido lui désigna un banc pour qu'elle s'assoit quelques instants.

**'' Cet endroit est magnifique, déclara Madoka sans pour autant lui dire ce qu'elle avait pu voir avec ses autres sens. J'aimerais bien pouvoir y jouer quelques fois…, avança-t-elle prudemment.**

**- La porte est toujours grande ouverte, répondit Fuyuki avec un petit sourire que seul le ciel fut témoin.**

**- Dans ce cas, je reviendrai c'est promis.**

**- J'aurai un immense honneur en vous entendant jouer à nouveau.''**

Sur ce, il rentra chez lui, s'assurant que Madoka connaissait le chemin du retour, pour aller se préparer en prévision de sa prestation du soir en l'honneur du prochain souverain.

Le soir venu, tous les habitants du village de l'Infini avait tenu à être présent, résultat; il y avait à peine de la place pour tous le monde, les déplacements étaient nombreux mais trop souvent fructueux. Depuis le haut de sa tour, Ginji observait la marée humaine qui s'était formé au pied du château et tout autour de la petite scène improvisée. Un léger serrement au ventre lui fit comprendre l'ampleur de la chose. Tout ces gens…pour lui? C'était bien dur à croire pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il savait que c'était par curiosité que le peuple s'était réunis ce soir. Ils attendaient de voir le vrai visage de leur prochain souverain.

Trop énervé pour supporter de rester une minute de plus à la fenêtre, Ginji retourna près de son lit et se planta devant son miroir, un air de découragement sur le visage. Bien sur, il avait grandit, bien sur il avait changé mais il ne se sentait pas encore en âge de gouverner une aussi grande ville. Il avait beau être majeur, il n'avait pas encore acquis la sagesse des adultes…

Encore une fois cette journée-là, les pas de Teshimine ramenèrent l'attention de Ginji au moment présent qui réalisa que l'heure était déjà très avancée et qu'il devait revêtir ses habits de futur roi. C'est en effet les bras chargés de pans de tissus tombants que le maître de classe entra dans la chambre de son protégé. Il déposa son fardeau sur le grand lit et, sans même un regard pour les servantes qui commençaient à s'activer, déshabilla de lui-même le jeune prince.

**'' Il faut se dépêcher, Masaki-dono nous attend depuis dix bonnes minutes, commença-t-il en sachant très bien que Ginji comprendrait la raison qui le poussait à employer un tel titre envers son amant.**

**- Bien sur, il ne faut pas le faire attendre, répondit Ginji en enfilant d'abord les dessous et ensuite le pantalon.''**

Une fois en torse, Amano Ginji lança un dernier regard à la glace avant de se détourner afin d'affronter le peuple et d'assumer les fonctions de son nouveau rôle. Le vêtement supérieur ajusté, les cheveux replacés à l'aide d'un peigne et les souliers enfilés, Ginji suivit Teshimine dans un long couloir qui le mena directement à la porte centrale du château où l'attendait Masaki depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

**'' Tu es en retard, souffla-t-il simplement à l'intention du prince.''**

Alors, ensemble, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du chemin menant à la place centrale et Masaki continua seul, montant sur la scène improvisée. Il fit passer son regard sur toutes les têtes réunis et s'adressa enfin à la foule silencieuse.

**'' Gens du peuple, nobles, paysans, artisans. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour; le jour d'un renouveau, le jour couronnement, je jour d'accueillir votre nouveau roi, Amano Ginji, proclama-t-il alors que la foule criait sa joie.''**

Sur un geste de son tuteur, Ginji remonta l'allée qui c'était formé sur le passage de Kurusu. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui l'aida à gravir les marches de la scène et qui le fit avancer pour que tous puissent bien le voir. À ce moment précis, un rayon de soleil frappa de plein fouet la tête du nouveau roi, l'auréolant d'une étrange lueur doré. Au loin, un murmure puis, une rumeur grandissante arriva jusqu'au pied de l'estrade où un homme, sans doute plus téméraire que les autres, dis tout haut ce que tous n'osait prononcer.

**'' On dirait Raitei, persifla-t-il avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la foule.''**

Sur son passage, les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un regard nerveux vers la scène comme s'ils redoutaient que le simple fait d'avoir prononcer son nom ramènerait l'Empereur à la vie. Quoi qu'un peu surpris mais loin de s'en inquiéter, Masaki reprit la parole d'une voix forte et apaisante qui fit tout de suite effet. Le murmure s'estompa jusqu'à ce confondre complètement avec la brise de la soirée. Amano Ginji fut couronné comme tous ses ancêtres de la façon la plus solennel qu'il soit. Il jura de protéger son peuple et de gouverner jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un digne de le remplacer sur le trône.

Après quoi, il descendit de son podium improvisé pour marcher parmi les gens qui s'étaient rassemblé pour le grand festin du soir. Quelques visages lui semblèrent plus familiers même s'il ne sut dire pourquoi. Un jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs, un autre aux cheveux tellement blanc qu'il avaient la couleur de la neige mais surtout le visage à la fois docile et rebelle d'un grand brun qui ne cessait de le suivre du regard. Il finit par s'approcher de lui, un sourire non feint aux lèvres.

**'' Majesté, le salua le jeune homme alors qu'il posait discrètement son bras sur celui de la jeune fille à ses côtés. C'est un honneur d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer.**

**- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Ginji qui ne put s'empêcher de scruter la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Comment vous appelez-vous, demanda-t-il surtout à son intention.**

**- Je m'appel Shido Kuyuki et cette demoiselle se nomme Madoka euh…**

**- Otowa, compléta lui-même Ginji qui avait enfin remarqué les yeux étranges de la jeune femme. J'ai entendu parler de sa fabuleuse musique.**

**- Vraiment, s'enquit Madoka alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.**

**- Oui et j'aimerai bien vous entendre jouer ce soir pour moi, demanda Ginji avant de s'installer non loin avec Masaki et Teshimine.''**

À tâtons, Madoka tira son violon à elle et, se redressant sur ses deux jambes, entama une mélodie vive et rythmée. Tout autour d'elle, les gens commencèrent à danser, prenant leurs voisins comme partenaire en sautillant comme des enfants. L'ambiance s'allégea alors que les enfants commençaient à se rassembler autour des conteurs et que les adultes se servaient dans les barils d'hydromel.

Des bribes de légendes parvinrent aux oreilles de Ginji et il sombra lentement dans un état de demi-conscience. **…_étranges créatures venues des ténèbres…sombres desseins…guerres interminables se finissant en véritable massacre…élu aidé d'un médium…voyage vers la Montagne…Babylone City…la montagne de BABYLONE. _**Ce dernier mot résonna un long moment dans la tête de Ginji à un tel point qu'il en eut le tournis.

Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, le nouveau roi put apercevoir la fameuse montagne dont parlait la légende et remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Une ombre se mouvait, sautant d'une paroi rocheuse à l'autre et descendait rapidement vers le village. Aussitôt, il eut les sens aux aguets, personne d'humain ne pouvait bouger à une telle vitesse et encore moins avec autant d'aisance. Mais le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard. L'ombre, qui avait atteint la place centrale de la ville, fondit sur la jeune violoniste qui, en raison de son handicape visuel, n'avait pu se protéger contre l'attaque.

La musique s'arrêta net au beau milieu du refrain dans un grincement d'archet. La foule, apeurée par cette soudaine apparition se mit à courir dans tous les sens laissant sur place quelque braves dont le nouveau roi, son maître, Masaki et Shido qui, sur une impulsion avait lancé des oiseaux conter l'étrange créature. Hélas, rien ne réussit à percer les défenses de l'intrus. Scrutant avec attention celui qui osait terrifier son peuple, Amano perçut un faible miroitement provenant de son ennemi. La lumière le frappa dans les yeux et il vit, en un instant, un million d'images.

_**La fin de la guerre, une marée de sang qui inondait les plaines jonchées de corps aux formes étranges, le gémissement continue du vent traversant les restes calcinés des maisons du village, un enfant couvert de sang pleurant et appelant désespérément sa mère…**_

Toutes ses images allumèrent un énorme brasier dans le corps de l'homme blond qui, approchant d'un pas, sentit une énergie inconnue lui traverser le corps. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses deux mains se tendirent vers l'avant et une boule d'énergie électrique s'y forma, immédiatement relâché en direction de la sombre silhouette. Silence. Puis, un grand cri déchira la nuit alors qu'un éclair illumina brusquement le ciel. Madokla s'effondra, inconsciente alors que Ginji, se retournant vers Masaki, s'écroula à son tour…

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je sais, je sais il est vraiment très long aussi mais ça semble plaire alors tant mieux^^ Je dois avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose excepté à la fin mais il y aura une surprise au prochain chapitre… Je suis toujours ouverte aux commentaires, _

_À bientôt, _

_Akai-Tenshi_


	4. Chapitre TroisPremière Partie

**Les Fous du Roi**

_Chapitre trois_

_ Première Partie_

Lorsque Ginji ouvrit les yeux, il mit un très long moment avant de prendre conscience qu'il était dans sa chambre. Les rideaux de jour avaient été tirés ce qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil de façon moins agressantes. Dans son lit, les draps lui faisaient l'effet de papier sablé sur sa peau ultra sensible. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se sente exténué à ce point? Il tenta de se relever sur les coudes, étouffa une plainte de douleur et retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il n'avait plus de force on aurait dit qu'il s'était fait traverser le corps par…un choc électrique!

D'un coup, une foule d'images assaillirent sa tête, ce qui lui donna encore plus l'impression d'être écrasé par la douleur. Le soir du couronnement, le sourire rassurant de Masaki, une tête brune un peu rebelle, de la merveilleuse musique, une jeune violoniste se faisant attaquer par une sombre créature…Juste à cette évocation, Ginji sentit à nouveau l'étrange flux d'énergie lui parcourir le corps du bout des orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se replia sur lui-même et ordonna à l'intrus de retourna de là où il venait. Lentement, l'étrange sensation disparue.

Reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, il sombra dans une demi-conscience jusqu'à ce qu'un puissant bras ne vienne tendrement l'enlacer. Un parfum à la fois doux et musqué lui vint aunez et il sut tout de suite qui était l'homme qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

**'' Masaki-san…**

**- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler ainsi Ginji, je suis ton conseiller, pas ton Maître.**

**- J'aimerais bien savoir où se trouve Teshimine-san alors, dit-il, non sans un regard joueur en direction de Masaki.**

**- Il dort…dans ma chambre, répondit-il en déviant le regard. ''**

Le jeune roi gloussa, tenta à nouveau de se lever et parvint à se maintenir en position assise sans retomber vers l'arrière. Il avait conscience du misérable spectacle qu'il donnait devant son nouveau conseiller mais il était difficile de se montrer brave dans une telle situation. Kurusu eut un froncement de sourcils en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son protégé. L'aidant à se lever, il s'assura qu'il tenait sur ses jambes et qu'il pouvait marcher convenablement pour l'amener jusqu'à ses bains privés.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y trouver un invité surprise; Teshimine qui prenait du bon temps, les joues rougies par la chaleur et sans doute aussi par sa matinée plutôt….mouvementée. Il ouvrit un œil, jugeant le spectacle que lui offrait la vue de deux corps musclés en serviette, et referma son œil en soupirant de bonheur.

**'' Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, dit-il pour expliquer sa présence.**

**- Teshimine-san, s'exclama Ginji en le rejoignant dans l'eau chaude. Je suis content de vous voir ce matin.**

**- Ce devrait être à moi de dire ça. Tu nous a donné une de ces frousses hier soir…**

**- Je…je suis désolé, répondit le roi en baissant la tête.**

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Ginji, assura Masaki qui venait de s'immerger dans l'eau à son tour. Seulement, tu devras rassurer tes gens…tous on assisté à la soirée d'hier et personne ne sait comment tu t'en sors ce matin.**

**- Je voudrais marcher dans les rues. Pas pour parader, les détrompa tout de suite Ginji, seulement pour leur montrer que je vais bien et puis…un bon roi n'est-il pas celui qui est près de son peuple?''**

Personne ne répondit mais le sourire commun qui s'affichait sur les visages de ces accompagnateurs fit comprendre au jeune homme que c'était la réponse attendue. Pour détourner l'attention, il prit appuie sur le mur du bassin et s'élança jusqu'à l'autre bout d'une seule poussée. Il nagea pendant un long moment, question de se délier les jambes, tout en observant à la dérobé ses deux mentors qui s'étaient subtilement rapprochés.

Alors que Teshimine venait d'immerger la moitié de sa tête dans l'eau, ses cheveux formants un petit arc à la surface, Kurusu se plaça face à lui ce qui coupa une partie de la vue qu'avait Ginji. D'abord timidement, le blond plongea sa main dans l'eau pour relever la tête de son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Teshimine agrippa les cheveux de Masaki pour prolonger leur baiser et ainsi le rapprocher de lui. En raison de leur deux poids combinés, Teshimine se retrouva bientôt prisonnier entre le muret du bassin…et le bassin de son amant.

Voyant que les choses risquaient d'aller un peu trop loin pour qu'il reste dans les environs, Ginji s'éclipsa silencieusement de la salle des bains. Il se doutait bien que les deux hommes auraient un mal aise en le revoyant mais il comprenait leur soudain besoin d'intimité. Ce même besoin qui tambourinait sans cesse au creux de ses reins et qui lui fit accélérer le pas lorsqu'il entendit, en franchissant le seuil de la porte, un gémissement à demi étouffé de la part de son sensei.

Sa chambre lui parut bien calme lorsqu'il y retourna. Les rideaux qui avaient été tirés plus tôt dans la matinée laissait entrer une douce lumière dorée qui reflétait directement dans le grand miroir, illuminant du même coup la pièce en entier. Le lit, tout fraichement refais par les servantes mises à la disposition du roi, sentait bon la lessive alors qu'un subtil parfum flottait dans le reste de la pièce…un parfum frais et léger, celui du renouveau.

Ginji ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'habiller, trop pressé qu'il était à sortir à nouveau dans les rues de la ville. La journée était parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraiche; seule une petite brise poussait l'humidité hors des murs du village. Décidé à se rapprocher des gens qu'il gouvernerait, Amano Ginji prit le chemin du hall, croisa Teshimine qui revenait des bains, le regard encore brumeux, traversa la porte principal et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur. Il du prendre quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'éclatante luminosité et se dirigea en ligne droite, vers les quartiers sombres de la Cité de l'Infini.

Loin d'être inquiet pour sa sécurité, après tout, qui s'attaquerait directement au nouveau roi, Ginji se permit de prendre son temps, s'imprégnant de toute la vie qui régnait autour de lui. Bien malgré lui, il du se rendre à l'évidence, la vie des niveaux inférieurs étaient loin d'être aussi facile que celle des Grands Seigneur. Il continua son chemin, non sans une pensée pour tous ceux qui avait laissé leur vie pour préserver cet endroit.

À l'intersection de deux ruelles, un groupe de gamins s'amusait à faire tourner des toupies avec des ficelles reliées à des petits bouts de bois taillés à la main. Le plus jeune devait être âgé d'environs cinq ans alors que le plus vieux, qui semblait d'ailleurs ne pas prendre plaisir au jeu, devait avoir le même âge que lui soit, dans les environs de dix-huit ans. En apercevant le nouveau venu, les gamins cessèrent tout de suite le jeu. Voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu, Ginji continua son chemin, non sans se promettre de revenir les voir plus tard.

Bien qu'il n'était jamais vraiment sortit du château dans lequel son père le gardait enfermé, Ginji avait passé de longues journées à examiner les rues de la ville, créant ainsi un plan bien détaillé dans son esprit. Ce même plan qui lui permit de se rendre au bout de la ville sans avoir à effectuer plusieurs détours. Les rempares Nord était la seule limite de la ville à toucher une partie du relief du royaume, autrement dit, le seul relief autre que les plaines étant la Montagne de Babylone, les rempares Nord y prenaient appuis.

Du haut de sa tour, Ginji avait toujours eut une vue à couper le souffle sur cette majestueuse montagne toutefois, à son pied, alors qu'elle l'écrasait de toute sa splendeur, il se sentait tout à coup bien misérable. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit tout de même le raclement de pied qui résonna dans l'atmosphère calme de cette partie de la ville. Acquiesçant un faible sourire, le nouveau roi resta immobile, écartant lentement les bras de son corps afin de montrer à son observateur qu'il n'était pas une menace.

**'' Vous pouvez approcher, dit-il faiblement.**

**- Vous ne devriez pas vous promener seul dans cette partie du village, commença une voix où sonnait une note de féminité.**

**- Je suppose que si vous me suivez c'est pour vous assurez qu'il ne m'arrive rien, demanda Ginji en se retournant lentement vers son interlocuteur.**

**- Euh…bien…je…**

**- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ricana le jeune homme blond. Puis-je connaitre votre nom, demanda-t-il tout en se rappelant les leçons que lui avaient enseignées Masaki.**

**- Non, répondit simplement le jeune homme en baissant la tête alors que le ciel finissait de se couvrir de gros nuages noirs. Pour la seule et unique raison que…je n'ai pas de nom, avoua-t-il piteusement.**

**- Macubex, murmura alors Ginji qui avait entendu parler de ce jeune orphelin à qui on avait donné un nom fictif.''**

Le mince sourire qu'afficha le roi en voyant l'air surpris du gamin réussit à le convaincre de sa bonne intention et il s'enfonça dans une petite ruelle, faisant signe à son roi de le suivre. Amano ne se fit pas prier et suivit Macubex dans les petites ruelles sombres qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. Il avait beau faire jour, les nuages qui s'étaient accumulés dans le ciel assombrissaient étrangement la ville; l'orage menaçait à tout moment.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche dans un quartier dont Ginji n'avait jamais entendu parler, Macubex s'arrêta devant une petite maison; la seule encore debout. Il ne toqua pas, se contentant d'entrer en laissant la porte ouverte pour que Ginji le suive à l'intérieur. L'entrée donnait sur une grande pièce où cohabitaient outils divers, piles de vieux livres aux couvertures effritées et une unique paillasse posée à même le sol. Un bruit de froissement de tissu dans la pièce voisine indiqua à Ginji que le jeune homme n'habitait pas seul.

Après quelques instants, un vieil homme sortit de ce qui devait être la chambre de la maison, posa son regard sur Macubex puis sur le jeune homme blond, retourna au gamin avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur la seule et unique chaise de la maisonnée.

**'' Tu t'es encore attiré des ennuies, demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui s'était assis par terre à ses pieds.**

**- Non, répondit Macubex en baissant la tête. Je…je voulais juste lui montrer.''**

Aucune réponse, seul un soupir sortit de la gorge du vieil homme qui ferma les yeux avant de commencer à se bercer avec sa chaise. Macubex se leva alors, faisant signe à Ginji de le suivre à l'extérieur de la maison où, à l'arrière, il entreposait d'étrange objet. L'un deux, une espèce de long bâton, reposait sur un socle surélevé parmi les autres objets hétéroclites. Le jeune homme s'en saisit, le tendant à son roi afin qu'il l'observe à sa guise.

Le blond comprit assez vite la fonction de ce nouvel objet; en plaçant un œil devant la cavité, il pouvait parfaitement voir, en le pointant vers le sommet de la montagne, le relief et la petite rivière qui coulait entre deux arbrisseaux en fleur. Très surpris par le spectacle que lui offrait cette jumelle, Ginji se tourna vers Macubex, une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux.

**'' Mes parents étaient soldats, commença-t-il. Mon père a rencontré lors d'une expédition hors du pays, un homme magicien qui lui a appris sa science. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus il a enseigné à mon grand-père tout son savoir…parce qu'il savait qu'il mourrait, déclara tragiquement le gamin. Les ennemis les avaient suivis et ils ont ravagé le campement juste après que les familles soient retournées à la cité.**

**- Oui, murmura Ginji, je connais très bien cette histoire.**

**- À la mort de mon père, je n'avais que trois ans. Ma mère n'a pas supporté le choc et est décédée six mois plus tard. Cet homme m'a trouvé et m'a pris sous son aile. Il est…la seule famille qui me reste.**

**- Il est malade, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Ginji.''**

Le regard larmoyant du gamin eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Ginji. Comment un gamin aussi brillant pouvait-il tant souffrir. D'abord ces parents puis, le seul homme à l'avoir recueillit… Il lui redonna sa lunette d'observation, se demandant déjà à quoi il pourrait l'employer et l'invita à revenir vers sa maison pour garder le vieillard. C'est alors qu'il le ressentit, cette montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentit la veille. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la montagne et, scrutant avec attention la paroi rocheuse, tenta d'identifier la source de son malaise.

Incapable de trouver ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise, Ginji retourna à l'intérieur, escorté par Macubex qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acquiescer un faible sourire; il avait réussit à attirer l'attention du roi sur ses inventions. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de mettre le pied dans la maison que son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à une expression de pure terreur. Le vieil homme qui, en temps normal aurait encore du se trouver sur sa chaise, se trouvait couché sur le sol, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur alors qu'une sombre créature était penché sur lui, sa main sur sa gorge.

Le roi su alors d'où provenait son malaise et, sans attendre davantage, fonça sur la créature, les poings serrés. Aucun coup ne fut porté, aucun sang ne fut versé, seulement un éclair qui fit éclater l'orage qui grondait depuis un long moment à l'extérieur. Macubex, qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, manqua s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit le corps de son roi se transformer en véritable torche électrique. Ses yeux s'allumèrent, brillants d'une lueur surnaturelles alors que ses bars se tendirent vers la menaçante silhouette et qu'un long filament bleuté s'étira de ses bras à la poitrine de sa cible.

Un long cri déchira le silence des bas quartiers alors que l'inconnu se défragmentait juste sous leurs yeux. Ginji se retourna vers le gamin aux cheveux couleur d'acier et lui fit signe de se lever. Il le laissa s'approcher du vieillard alors qu'il sentait ses jambes chanceler sous son poids. Il prit alors appui sur une table basse, entendit vaguement des voix converser alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un bras musclé lui entoura les épaules puis plus rien; ce fut le noir total.

***

Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre lentement derrière la Montagne de Babylone, une silhouette se dessina au sommet du vallon qui précédait la forteresse de l'Infini. Cet homme avait marché durant de longues journées sans se plaindre, s'alimentant seulement grâce à l'eau qu'il trouvait sur son chemin et à ses maigres provisions qui avaient commencées à manquer deux jours auparavant.

Ses cheveux s'étaient même rebellés contre la gravité et se maintenaient en pic plus ou moins droit à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis, autant par le manque de sommeil que par la sécheresse du désert dans lequel il marchait depuis des jours alors que sa peau ressemblait à celle d'un des nombreux lézards qu'il voyait la nuit. Toutefois, il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter…pas avant d'avoir vu ce qui était sous ses yeux.

Les rempares de la cité de l'Infini s'étendaient devant lui, seuls barrières le séparant de sa destination ultime. Il avait tant souhaité atteindre ce village qu'il du se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. À l'intérieur de ces murs, un homme, à qui il livrerait son terrible secret, l'attendait. Puisque maintenant plus rien ne pressait, le voyageur s'accorda une pause de deux heures afin de se reposer un peu avant d'entamer la dernière descente qui le mènerait dans les bras du roi.

_Et voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. J'ai travaillé sur une autre fic c'est temps-ci et j'ai du mettre les bouchées double pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris. Résultat : trop d'inspiration et un chapitre trop long que j'ai deux couper en deux. J'espère qu'il sera aussi bon que les autres (meilleur je l'espère) et j'attends toujours vos commentaires^^_

_À bientôt, Akai Tenshi_


	5. Chapitre Trois Deuxième Partie

**Les Fous du Roi**

_Chapitre trois_

_Deuxième Partie_

Pour une deuxième fois cette journée-là, le roi Amano se réveilla dans sa chambre, sans même se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. La première chose qu'il constata est que le soleil, au lieu d'être en plein ascension, descendait lentement vers l'horizon pour laisser la place à son amante, la lune. Puis, en tournant la tête, il remarqua enfin la présence à ses côtés. Un jeune homme aux cheveux acier, la tête basse, le regard perdu dans la brume se tenait assis sur une chaise non loin de lui.

**'' Macubex, souffla Ginji en se surprenant lui-même d'entendre sa voix si rauque.**

**- Majesté, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à son chevet. Comment vous sentez-vous?**

**- Hum…j'ai…la tête qui tourne, murmura le jeune homme en tentant de se relever pour regarder son interlocuteur en face mais à peine fut-il levé qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps en entier. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, tentant en vain d'étouffer une plainte de douleur.**

**- Vous devriez rester au lit Amano-san, conseilla Macubex qui avait rapproché la chaise pour être à porter de voix de son roi. Vous l'avez eut, dit-il soudainement après un long silence, il est partit avant que le pire ne soit arrivé.**

**- Mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'attaquer…**

**- Vous n'êtes pas medium Majesté, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'un Dieu viendrait en personne.**

**- Qu'as-tu dit…, demanda Ginji qui n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu le terme qu'avait employé le gamin.**

**- Enfin vous êtes réveillé Ginji-san, s'exclama Teshimine qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. ''**

Sans un mot, il s'approcha du lit et, sans aucune gêne apparente, retira le mince drap de soie qui recouvrait le corps de son protégé pour commencer à l'ausculter. Bien que très embarrassé de se trouver dans une telle situation face à son roi, Macubex ne put s'empêcher d'observer le corps admirablement bien sculpté de Ginji. Après avoir passé et repassé chaque parcelles de peau, Teshimine finit par remonter le drap sur le corps pâle de son souverain.

**'' Des égratignures, rien de vraiment sérieux, déclara-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur la tête du jeune homme blond. Dormez bien, vous devez reprendre des forces, déclara-t-il avant d'emmener Macubex avec lui.''**

Son tuteur ayant été transporté dans une chambre du château, le gamin possédait également sa propre chambre du moins…jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme soit en état de marcher par lui-même. Tout comme Ginji, Macubex ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir et sombra dans un sommeil récupérateur.

_Il se tenait sur le seuil de la salle du trône, le regard perçant, à la fois enjôleur et moqueur, une main sur les hanches comme pour le réprimander et un sourire…qui lui fit chavirer le cœur. Il s'approcha de lui, curieusement, ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le dallage de pierre de la salle. Il lui tendit une main, la posa sur sa joue et, avant même qu'il ne fasse autre chose, il __**sut**__. La vérité illumina son esprit et il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Il sut enfin qui il était, il sut qui __**lui**__ était et où, ensembles, ils devaient allés. Lentement, la lumière s'estompa et il pu détailler à sa guise ce visage si désirable. Une mâchoire carrée, des traits à la fois fins et bien dessinés, des pommettes hautes, un nez fin mais surtout, des yeux céruléens à faire rêver. Un bras s'était enroulé autour de sa taille mais il ne put dire s'il s'agissait de celui du bel étranger. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son front alors qu'une main lui caressait tendrement les cheveux…et il oublia tout._

Au matin, Ginji avait tout oublié de son étrange rêve et du mystérieux inconnu pourtant, une nouvelle force semblait courir dans ses veines. Une fougue qu'il ne s'était jamais connue et de loin, une envie de foncer droit vers l'inconnu lui tenaillaient les entrailles, comme prête à exploser à tout moment. Cette sensation était sans doute du à son membre qui se dressait fièrement à travers les couvertures de son lit. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Ginji se mit à la tâche de se rendre plus…présentable pour son sensei qui risquait d'entrer dans sa chambre d'une minute à l'autre.

À l'angle de deux couloirs principaux, Teshimine et Masaki se croisèrent; le premier avec un regard étrangement préoccupé tandis que le second semblait tout droit sortit d'un rêve. D'autant plus qu'il se promenait en robe de chambre dans les couloirs du château, Kurusu ne semblait pas se rendre compte de tous les regards curieux qui s'étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il abordait le maître de classe. Takeru eut tout juste le temps de le tirer par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser en plein couloir. _*** Ce qu'il peut être beau lorsqu'il n'a pas toute sa tête, ne put s'empêcher de penser Teshimine alors qu'il l'amenait loin des regards indiscrets.***_

Personne ne put dire s'il l'avait fait exprès mais le sensei sembla trouver que la chambre de son protégé était l'endroit parfais pour s'arrêter. Aussi, lorsqu'il franchit la porte et qu'il trouva Ginji en train de gémir sous la caresse de sa main, referma-t-il doucement la porte en attendant que le calme soit revenu. S'assurant que personne ne les observait, Teshimine se laissa enfin aller dans les bras de son amant blond en lui offrant son cou pour qu'il y enfouisse son visage.

**'' Une étrange rumeur cours dans les rues, souffla-t-il à l'intention de Masaki. On raconte qu'un étranger est entré dans la ville et que, ce matin même, il demandait à se rendre au château pour avoir une audience privé avec le roi. Raison; il aurait un terrible secret à lui dévoiler…**

**- On raconte aussi que Ginji est l'incarnation de Raitei, enchaina Kurusu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier à se que l'on entendait.**

**- Mais cet homme, insista son amant, tous en donnent la même description. Impossible qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une hallucination isolée. Il viendra…**

**- Qui viendra, demanda Ginji que le bruit de conversation avait attirée à la porte de sa chambre.''**

Le silence qui suivit indiqua bien au roi que ses compagnons lui cachait quelque chose toutefois, il n'était pas du tout en humeur de les pousser à tout lui avouer. Le roi Amano Ginji avait faim…très faim! Il se dirigea donc dans la salle à manger sans même un regard pour les deux hommes qui étaient resté muets à sa précédente question. Peu lui importait, il sentait déjà d'ici l'odeur alléchante du rôti que les cuisiniers avaient fait cuire à feu doux tout au long de la nuit… Servis avec des petites patates rondes et une tranche de pain légèrement fumante…Le blond ferma la bouche de peur de baver avant même d'avoir pu goûté à ce délice.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que les deux tourtereaux ne viennent rejoindre leur roi à la table pour le premier repas de la journée. Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, Ginji ne leur mentionna pas l'intrusion ans sa chambre; il semblait préoccupé…

**'' Quelque chose ne va pas Ginji-san, demanda Takeru alors que les assiettes venaient d'être posées sur la table.**

**- Hum…je me demandais seulement quand serait ma prochaine rencontre avec les gens de la ville. J'ai adoré marcher parmi eux. Les savoir si proche m'apaisent…me réconforte.**

**- Mais vous avez une grosse journée, intervint Masaki.**

**- Je ne veux pas assister à cette rencon…**

**- AMANO-SAMA, s'écria une jeune servante qui accourut dans la pièce, la peau moite et les cheveux en bataille. Désolé d'inter…rompre votre discussion….mais un homme…demande à vous voir…immédiatement, parvint-elle à articuler alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.**

**- Allons Yumi, s'exclama Teshimine, vous voyez bien que le roi n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que se soit alors…**

**- Il m'a demandé…Monsieur, de donner cette information à sa Majesté…Les rêves ne sont que le reflet de la vérité, lâcha-t-elle, se sentant visiblement mal à l'aise de transmettre un message dont le sens lui échappait.**

**- Faites-le entrer, déclara Amano après un long silence. Menez-le à ma chambre je…**

**- Majesté, s'opposa violement Kurusu. Êtes-vous fou pour recevoir un parfait inconnu dans vos appartements…**

**- Masaki, répondit le blond en haussant le ton., je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de ma santé…je me sens légèrement fiévreux c'est pour cette raison que je souhaite recevoir mon invité dans mes appartements afin de pouvoir me reposer le plus vite possible et ainsi être frais et dispo pour le repas du midi…J'espère que je me suis fait comprendre, demanda-t-il en portant son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses conseillers.**

**- Oui, acquiescèrent-ils à l'unisson. ''**

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune roi quitta la table, son assiette à moitié vidée, pour se diriger vers ses appartements. Par chance son lit avait déjà été fait car s'il avait du le faire lui-même, il n'aurait jamais été prêt à recevoir son hôte. Animé par une vivacité qu'il ne se connaissait guère, Ginji entreprit de ramener ses cheveux vers l'arrière, les lissant à l'aide d'une lotion à base de gomme d'arbrisseau, passa une main sur ses vêtements afin de les faire paraître rafraichis. Il ignorait de quoi avait l'air l'homme en question mais le simple fait de recevoir un homme, autre que ses mentors, dans sa chambre, l'excitait au plus haut point. Incapable de décider où il se placerait en attendant son invité, Ginji s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, son endroit préféré, et se mit à admirer le paysage.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des pas, très légers, comparables à ceux d'une femme…ou d'une personne qui se voulait discrète; régulier et rapide, il démontrait une certaine hâte. Ginji ne fut donc pas surpris d'entendre trois grands coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt, il se redressa, repoussant dans un geste ultime les mèches rebelles qui étaient retombées sur son visage et se racla discrètement la gorge.

**'' Entrez!''**

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit avant de se refermer aussi doucement. Le jeune blond, qui était dos à elle, ne put pas voir l'homme qui avait pénétré dans la pièce cependant, le simple fait de n'entendre que sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très patient qui ne prendrait la parole qu'une fois qu'il la lui aurait donnée. Trop curieux pour faire durer le suspense, Ginji se retourna très lentement afin de ne pas donner l'impression d'être trop pressé mais rien ne le prépara à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard brillant d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout juste entre la moquerie et l'arrogance. Grand et élancé sans toutefois être trop fétiche, cet homme respirait le respect et le mystère… Ses mains, même si elles étaient enfouies dans les poches de son long manteau, semblaient puissantes et douces. Son torse, légèrement bombé laissait paraître ses muscles saillant et ses épaules carrées. Son visage, bien que relativement normal, possédait deux traits particuliers.

Ses cheveux qui, malgré le fait qu'ils sont sales et ébouriffés, semblaient vouloir rester en pic bien droit, défiant la gravité alors que ses yeux… Ginji se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux si purs. Un bleu comme il n'en avait jamais vu, une profondeur digne des plus grandes mers, un regard…_***À faire baver…pensa-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens.***_

**'' Il n'est pas très poli de dévisager ainsi ces invités Majesté, le réprimanda gentiment l'homme.''**

Et cette voix…

**'' Je…euh…désolé, répondit le roi en abaissant le regard pour entrer en contemplation avec le plancher de sa chambre.**

**- C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un roi qui baisse le regard, le taquina-t-il à nouveau.**

**- …Je n'ai pas l'habitude…de recevoir des étrangers chez moi, commença Ginji pour se défendre.**

**- Je sais très bien que je ne ressemble pas aux gens que vous êtes habitué de croiser Majesté mais il se trouve que ma visite ne pouvait être retardé.''**

Ne tenant plus en place, le jeune homme blonde se leva sans un mot, décidant qu'il était plus à l'aise en étant à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur, et se mit à marcher de long en large de la pièce, comme un fauve en cage.

**'' Puis-je d'abord connaître votre nom, demanda Ginji qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouvoyer comme s'il s'agissait d'un supérieur.**

**- Mon nom signifie _Nuit_ dans la langue du pays pour ce qui est de mon nom de famille, je l'ai oublié lorsque mes parents sont morts…**

**- Ban…murmura Ginji qui, bien malgré lui, était touché par ces révélations très personnelles.**

**- Pour se qui est de vous dire qui je suis….c'est une toute autre histoire que je ne suis malheureusement pas apte à vous apprendre tout de suite.**

**- Je comprends que le chemin qui vous a mené ici était ardu… Que diriez-vous de vous rafraichir un peu avant de prendre du repos?**

**- Merci pour l'invitation mais je ne ferai que me laver…le sommeil attendra encore un peu.**

**- Dans ce cas, conclut le roi, je vous invite à prendre mes installations privées.**

**- Majesté…ce ne sera pas nécessaire je peux me rendre aux bains publics et…**

**- C'est hors de question, s'opposa Ginji, vous êtes mon invité, vous vous laverez donc où je le décide et il se trouve que mes bains vous ferons le plus grand bien, termina-t-il en lui tendant une serviette avant de s'engager dans le couloir.''**

Le maître du château précéda son invité tout au long du trajet mais lui tint la porte des bains pour qu'il y entre le premier. Déjà activés depuis le début de la journée, les bancs de vapeur étaient le meilleur endroit pour commencer à se détendre un peu. Ayant passé des journées entières à regarder les masseuses faire, Ginji connaissait très bien les méthodes de travail à adopter aussi, se sentit-il justifié de demander à son invité de se dévêtir. Toutefois, le regard que lui lança le bel homme le fit rougir au point de ressembler à un homard trop cuit.

Sans se le faire répéter, le dénommé Ban commença à détacher lentement les boutons de son étrange manteau qui, Ginji le sut à l'instant où il entrevit sa peau nue, lui servait également de chemise. Terriblement gêné à la seule pensée de voir ce corps de Dieu offert à ses yeux chastes, Ginji se détourna maladroitement le regard. Sans aucune presse, l'homme au regard océanique délaissa son pantalon qui s'écrasa par terre dans un faible froissement de tissu. Bien que le roi attendait la suite, il n'y eut plus rien. Pas de caleçon? Cette idée était trop invitante…

**'' Majesté pourrais-je avoir…**

Ginji se tourna pour vérifier ce qu'il avançait….

**La serviette que vous tenez dans vos mains…''**

Et se retourna à nouveau, cramoisi. Il tendit la serviette derrière lui, s'assurant que son invité serait le moindrement vêtu lorsqu'il se retournerait encore une fois. Mais avant même qu'il ne se retourne, deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Des mains…chaudes…presque électrisantes… Un souffle vint effleurer la peau de son cou.

**'' Je peux me laver seul si cela vous gêne trop Majesté, susurra-t-il à son oreille alors que Ginji fit un pas vers l'avant pour tenter de se libérer de cette emprise qui lui rendait les idées floues.''**

Mais au lieu de se relâcher, la prise sur ses épaules s'acéra, le paralysant à moitié. Un torse bombé se plaqua alors contre son dos. De puissants bras l'enlacèrent alors que deux mains se refermèrent, en croisé, sur chacun de ses bras; Ginji était pris au piège mais si la torture était si douce, il aurait bien voulu être à jamais prisonnier. L'impression ne dura qu'un moment…assez longtemps toutefois pour que le jeune roi réagisse fortement à ce rapprochement soudain.

**'' Je crois, déclara Ban en commençant à détacher le veston du roi, que vous devriez m'accompagner aux bains. Vous semblez très…tendu, dit-il en insistant sur le mot.''**

Ginji voyait un véritable océan passer dans les yeux de bel inconnu; son regard était littéralement soudé au sien. Même s'il avait voulu mettre un terme à cette avance, il en aurait été incapable. Tous les muscles de son corps refusaient de lui obéir. Il resta donc là, planté devant cet homme à la beauté divine qui déboutonnait lentement sa chemise de satin blanche. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit enfin sur le buste bien dessiné du jeune blond, Ban ne put qu'admirer la beauté juvénile de son hôte.

À en juger par la façon dont il se tenait, l'homme en vain à l'hypothèse qu'il devait être vierge après tout….ne venait-il pas d'atteindre sa majorité? Il semblait un peu jeune pour avoir déjà expérimenté ce genre de jeu…mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses; il en aurait la certitude une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux nus car il comptait bien délivrer le roi de sa prison de chaire.

À travers les vapeurs épaisses des bains privés, deux corps venaient d'entamer une danse des plus lascives. Lorsque le dernier vêtement toucha enfin le sol, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus, face à l'autre, les joues déjà rougies par l'excitation et le membre dressé par le désir. Toutefois, le beau brun avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il avait beau être nu, il restait salit par ses nombreux jours passés sur les Grandes Routes; un bain était de mise mais tant qu'à y être, il préférait le prendre en compagnie du jeune roi.

Alors que Ginji tentait de se soustraire au regard gourmand de son invité, ce dernier le poussa gentiment dans l'eau des bassins chauds. Bien qu'il aurait pu protester davantage, le jeune blond n'en fit rien et se laissa guider par l'homme aux cheveux sombres qui l'amenait lentement mais surement à l'extrémité du bassin. S'étant assuré pour la énième fois que personne ne risquait de venir les rejoindre, Amano se détendit quelque peu. L'eau était beaucoup moins creuse dans cette partie du bassin de sorte qu'il avait la moitié du corps immergé et l'autre à l'air libre.

Sur le torse de son compagnon, l'eau dégoulinait comme une invitation à s'approcher pour l'éponger. Ginji n'en fit rien, se contentant d'observer en se rendant compte par lui-même qu'il dévisageait à nouveau l'homme au regard magnétique. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, il détourna le regard et se hissa hors de l'eau. Surpris, Ban le regarda un moment; il était bien loin d'avoir décidé que le bain était terminé au contraire, il ne faisait que commencer.

S'approchant alors du roi alors que celui-ci se trouvait encore à sa portée, il n'eut qu'à le regarder dans les yeux pour avoir ce qu'il désirait; une parfaite immobilité. Plaçant alors ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, Ban s'approcha dangereusement du jeune blond qui ne pouvait tout simplement détacher son regard du sien. D'abord une seule main, puis, une deuxième se posa sur sa cuisse gauche en remontant dangereusement. La tension atteignit son comble, le vagabond su qu'il s'agissait du moment de vérité; soit Ginji le repoussait, soit il s'abandonnait complètement à lui. Il y eut un long moment d'hésitation puis, le déclic.

Les épaules jusque là crispées se détendirent d'un coup, les muscles de son dos se relâchèrent, les traits du visage s'adoucirent et les doigts se déplièrent. Tout cela, en une fraction de seconde; il avait cédé, lui permettant de continuer son exploration, l'invitant à le découvrir et à l'apprivoiser comme un maître qui caresse son chien pour la première fois. Il avait abandonné, laissant tout derrière lui, la peur, la honte, le doute, ne laissant place qu'à un vide immense, celui de la perte de contrôle.

Les mains reprirent alors leur manège, remontant lentement le long de la cuisse fuselée qui était devenue toute molle. Le premier obstacle étant affronté, Mido Ban se permit de prendre tout son temps pour faire connaître à son nouveau roi les jeux auxquels il ne pourrait plus jamais se soustraire. Une fois arrivé à la jonction de l'aine, il sauta directement au bas-ventre, évitant soigneusement la partie de l'entre-jambe qu'il se gardait comme dessert. Les abdominaux, finement sculptés par des heures d'entrainement, remontaient parfaitement jusqu'aux pectoraux qui, en dépit de leur aspect encore juvénile, semblait tout aussi bien travaillés.

Tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps du jeune homme, le voyageur examinait avec soin toutes les expressions qui passaient sur son visage. D'abord, de la répulsion, voire même de l'horreur, pour se premier touché inconnu. Puis, de la surprise, certainement liée au fait qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à son intimité et enfin, un léger frémissement sur sa lèvre inférieur, signe évident d'un certain plaisir lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent une pointe de chair. Il commença d'abord par passer son chemin, y revenant de temps à autre puis, reconnaissant que sa victime appréciait plus que bien cette nouveauté, il s'y attaqua avec plus d'entrain.

Le pinçant d'abord pour le faire ériger davantage, il le fit rouler sous ses doigts et savoura avec délice le premier gémissement qui franchit les lèvres du roi. Il fit subir le même sort à l'autre pectoral alors que son propre corps répondait violement aux plaintes de Ginji. Son membre appuyait un peu trop fortement sur le petit muret qui encerclait le bassin…il devait se soulager un peu. Lâchant d'une main le travail qu'il effectuait sur le buste de son prochain amant, Ban se caressa doucement de l'autre, se délectant des exclamations de plaisir qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Puis, d'un coup, il arrêta tout. Un grognement de protestation se fit alors entendre, bien vite remplacé par un hoquet de surprise quand la main chaude de Ban enveloppa en entier le membre du blond. Dans un lent mouvement, l'homme entreprit de durcir davantage le sexe qui lui était offert. Passant doucement son pouce sur le gland, le brun obtint des plaintes plus fortes…presque suppliantes. Dans son excitation, Amano s'était laissé tomber sur le sol de la salle des bains. Le plancher ne lui parut pas froid, bien au contraire, il semblait le bruler autant que la main qui le touchait.

Se redressant tout à coup, il dévisagea sans aucune gêne l'inconnu qui allait faire de lui un homme. Comment avait-il pu savoir, en si peu de temps, qu'il se laisserait faire? Comment avait-il su qu'il était intéressé par les hommes? Comptait-il vraiment aller jusqu'au bout? Mais surtout….pourquoi n'allait-il pas plus vite!?!? Ginji mourrait d'envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de gouter à ses lèvres si irrésistibles, de le toucher, de le sentir…en lui. Peut-être était-ce son rougissement mais Ban eut un sourire moqueur, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Allait-il pouvoir se retenir…ou lui sauterait-il au cou dans la minute qui suivrait?

**'' Vous semblez bien songeur Majesté…**

**- Ginji, intervint-il en se dandinant sur place pour essayer de camoufler le trouble que les mains de l'homme avaient causé en lui. Appelez-moi Ginji…**

Le vagabond ricana en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et à cet instant, leur souffle se mélangeait déjà.

**- Très bien…Ginji, dit-il sans aucune hésitation. Ce que tu vivras aujourd'hui sera magique…tu ne l'oublieras jamais, je t'en fais le serment.''**

Alors, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Douces, pleines, humides. _***Elles sont…parfaites, pensa un instant le jeune roi*** _D'abord timides, leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus fiévreux et c'est avec un regret apparent que Ban y mis un terme. Il ne devait pas laisser tout le reste refroidir… Il reprit possession du membre mais cette fois, les baisers empêchèrent les gémissements de plaisir de se faire entendre, rendant la pièce étrangement silencieuse. Délaissant le membre un instant, Mido plongea soudainement dans l'eau chaude du bain avant de complètement se hisser en dehors, recouvrant le corps de Ginji avec le sien, le mouillant au grand complet.

L'eau s'écoula lentement, traçant de longs sillages sur la peau bronzée qui avait commencé à sécher. Puis, sans prévenir, le blond se retrouva brusquement écarter devant l'homme qui le dévisageait avec avidité. Il sentit alors un doigt titiller l'entrée de son intimité, ce même doigt qui, quelques instants plus tard, força légèrement le passage. Se crispant d'abord sous cette intrusion, Ginji mit un long moment avant de se détendre. Comprenant que le bel homme ne lui ferait aucun mal en voulant aller trop vite, il ferma les yeux, se contentant d'anticiper ce qui suivrait; la découverte de sa virginité.

Pourtant, tout se passa selon la norme. Il n'y eut aucune surprise, du moins apparente. Aucun recul, aucun dédain juste…un désir grandissant qu'il sentit à travers le doigt qui plongea plus loin en lui. Grâce au mouvement circulaire et à la patience de son amant, Ginji se sentit enfin prêt à recevoir un deuxième doigt en lui chose qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Ce n'était pas encore douleur et bien que la sensation restait étrangère à tout ce qu'il avait connu, le blond se surpris à attendre le dernier doigt.

Lorsqu'il vint en lui, une grimace déforma momentanément son visage. Se détendant alors au maximum, il bougea de lui-même pour faire passer le plus vite possible la désagréable sensation. Comprenant que c'était à lui de jouer, Ban enfonça un peu plus ses doigts en torturant gentiment un de ces mamelons, histoire de faire passer le désagrément. Ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré qu'il ne lui faisait plu aucun mal que Mido accéléra le mouvement qu'il avait entamé, soutirant quelques plaintes à sa victime.

Enfin, il retira ses doigts, jugeant le temps des préliminaires terminé. Recouvrant à nouveau le corps du jeune roi, il guida habillement son membre gorgé de plaisir vers l'entré de l'intimité. Plongeant alors son regard dans celui, un peu plus brumeux, de Ginji, il le pénétra lentement. À ce moment, une vague de douleur traversa tout le corps de ce dernier qui ne put retenir un petit cri. Ban se figea, scrutant les traits de son amant afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal. Il était évident que cette expérience n'était pas sans douleur mais cette fois, il se préoccupait vraiment du bien de son amant. Il reprit donc son entrée, lentement, doucement, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement afin qu'il se concentre sur autre chose.

Le plaisir vint assez rapidement chez Ginji pour qui il s'agissait d'une première. Bien sur les dimensions de son invité étaient plutôt…imposantes mais cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son désir pour lui. Maintenant que le pire était passé il pouvait s'abandonner complètement à lui, le laisser faire pour qu'il lui apprenne tout. Roulant du bassin, il lui communiqua son désir de le sentir encore plus profondément en lui. Cette demande ne resta pas en reste et l'homme aux cheveux sombres se fit un plaisir d'accélérer la cadence, plongeant toujours un peu plus loin en lui.

C'est à ce moment que Ginji sentit ce petit point de son anatomie qui, déjà, se faisait plus sensible…extrêmement sensible aux puissants coups de bassins de son amant. Il sentit enfin cette vague, irréelle, si puissante qu'elle le fit bouillir de l'intérieur, exploser alors que Ban était encore en lui, continuant son inlassable va-et-vient qui le fit bientôt crier de plaisir. Il se répandit entre leur deux corps, laissa retomber sa tête sur le carrelage de la salle des bains alors que le membre de Mido continuait de le labourer. Puis, dans une dernière plongée, il cria, c'était bien la première fois qu'il laissait libre cours à son plaisir, vint en lui avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté, haletant.

Le plaisir avait été trop grand, trop intense mais surtout, trop rapide pour le jeune blond qui arrivait à peine à contrôler le tremblement de ses membres. Il sentit alors le bras de Ban qui l'enlaça par derrière, appuyant son torse dans son dos. Il déposa un doux baiser au creux de sa nuque, sentant bien que le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue qui l'envahissait rapidement. Alors, il décida de tout lui dire du moins…en partie.

**'' Je t'ai promis de te dire qui j'étais alors c'est ce que je ferai. Je m'appel Mido Ban et je voyage sur les Grandes Route depuis mon enfance. J'ai développé un don merveilleux que m'a légué une vieille femme que j'ai secourut étant jeune.**

**- Un don, demanda Ginji, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas déjà pour entendre de telles choses.**

**- Je suis ce que certain appel un médium. Je peux voir le passé et parfois l'avenir et c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te voir. Toi, le roi de la Cité de l'Infini tu dois savoir une chose très importante avant qu'une autre tragédie n'arrive. L'ennemi frappe à nos portes, ils sont nombreux et très dangereux mais pas invincibles malgré ce que certains affirment.**

**- Nos ennemies, répéta le roi, à demi conscient.**

**- Oui…nos ennemis…sont les Dieux…les Dieux de la Montagne de Babylone.''**

_Voici la petite surprise^^ Le premier vrai LEMON de cette fic (C'est du BanXGinji en plus ____) Encore une fois je veux vos commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir._

_À la prochaine Akai Tenshi _


	6. Chapitre Quatre

**Les Fous du Roi**

_Chapitre Quatre_

La cité de l'Infini n'avait jamais connu de matin aussi doux et aussi splendide que celui-là. À l'Est, le soleil se levait paresseusement, dardant un à un ses faibles rayons sur les toits de la ville encore endormie. Une alléchante odeur de pain tiède flottait dans l'air, provenant de la maison du boulanger qui se levait toujours bien avant l'astre de feu. Dans les rues, seuls les chats se déplaçaient, regagnant leur maison d'accueil en prévision de leur ration quotidienne de nourriture.

Alors que la brume matinale se faisait lentement chassée par la nouvelle chaleur du jour, quelques femmes sortirent, désireuses d'acheter des aliments frais du jour pour leur famille. D'abord, il n'y eut que des murmures puis, les voix enflèrent pour finalement résonner à travers les quartiers du centre. Les rues se remplirent lentement alors que les vendeurs incitaient les gens à s'approcher pour regarder leur marchandise unique. La clameur monta à nouveau et bientôt, la petite ville renaquit.

Du haut de sa chambre, perchée au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, un jeune homme blond entendait un tout autre spectacle; le battement régulier d'un cœur fort, puissant. Ce cœur même qui semblait battre à l'unisson avec le sien, formant une harmonie qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Les yeux toujours fermés, mais maintenant conscient de ce qui l'entourait, le jeune roi ne pensa même pas à se demander comment il avait atterrit dans sa chambre. Ce détail ne l'intéressait guère…pas en comparaison du souvenir qu'il gardait de la veille au soir.

Que s'était-il donc passé? Quelle force maléfique, ou magique, l'avait habitée durant ces deux longues heures où, à même le plancher de sa salle de bain privée, il s'était laissé prendre, non, défloré par un pur inconnu. _***Un inconnu…, se demanda-t-il alors.***_ Pourquoi, dans ce cas, avait-il l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours? Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de mieux apercevoir ses traits. Comme il était beau ainsi; paisible, presque enfantin.

Bien qu'il ait une grande envie de se lever pour voir le soleil poindre à l'horizon, comme tous les matins où il se réveillait à cette heure, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de réveiller son compagnon qui, lui, semblait vouloir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Ginji se contenta de remonter le fin drap sur son torse afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid et l'embrassa distraitement sur la joue avant de replonger dans le pays des rêves.

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Ginji ouvrit une deuxième fois les yeux. La première chose qui le frappa ne fut pas que le soleil inondait la pièce mais le fait que la place à ses côtés était vide, froide. Il se redressa d'un coup, refusant de croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Non Impossible! Il se leva, se moquant bien de sa nudité, et se précipita dans la pièce adjacente, un petit salon douillet, pour y trouver, assis dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, un peignoir de soie bleu marine sur les épaules, Ban qui buvait tranquillement une tassé de thé. C'est un regard amusé qu'il leva vers Ginji lorsqu'il l'entendit pénétrer dans la pièce.

**'' Une tasse de thé, demanda-t-il en désignant du menton une autre tasse fumante qui reposait sur la table basse. Ou préfères-tu t'habiller avant, reprit-il avec un sourire lubrique, faisant rougir le blond qui fila aussitôt se chercher de quoi se vêtir.**

_***Mais il a mon peignoir sur le dos, s'indigna le jeune roi qui ne savait quoi porter dans une telle situation.*** _Aussi, saisit-il le drap qui pendouillait du bord du lit pour s'en couvrir les épaules et retourna dans le salon.

**- Je prends volontiers la tasse de thé, annonça-t-il en tentant bien que mal de calmer ses ardeurs de voir un si bel homme vêtu si…légèrement**.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire demander ce qui prenait dans son thé, Ban se leva, prit la tasse au passage, mit un genou en terre et porta lui-même le gobelet aux lèvres du roi. Stupéfait, Ginji ne sut comment réagir et, dans sa hâte de mettre fin à cette situation plus qu'embarrassante, voulut saisir la tasse et ne réussit qu'à la faire basculer vers son invité qui vit le liquide brûlant se répandre sur la peau nu de son torse.

**- Ahhh, s'écria l'homme brun en lâchant la récipient qui roula bruyamment sur le plancher de bois.**

Ginji, dans son empressement à se relever pour mettre fin aux souffrances de son invité, marcha sur le drap qui lui servait de châle et tomba tête première dans les bras de Mido, le renversant du même coup sur la plancher. Le choc ne fut pas bien grand mais un étrange malaise se plaça entre les deux hommes. N'en pouvant plus, Ginji se releva, l'inquiétude faisant briller ses yeux.

**- Tout va bien, osa-t-il demander alors que son regard parcourait le torse qui aurait du être gravement brûlé.**

**- J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu remercie les gens…je ne te ferai plus de surprise dans ce cas, ironisa Ban.**

L'humour noir de son amant fit tout de même rire le roi qui comprit alors que le mal n'était pas si grand. Pourtant, plus de la moitié de la tasse s'était renversée sur lui et il n'y avait qu'une faible rougeur sur sa peau… _***Quelle chose étrange, pensa alors Ginji.***_

**- Si on reprenait tout depuis le début, demanda Ban qui fit rouler Ginji sur le côté afin de pouvoir se lever.**

**- Depuis le début ou…depuis le lit, proposa ce dernier en rougissant légèrement de constater qu'il devenait déjà dépendant au plaisir de la chaire.''**

Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire que déjà Mido lui saisissait la main pour le mener jusqu'au lit. Ce ne fut pas bien long pour que le drap dans lequel Ginji s'était enroulé rejoigne le peignoir de soie qui s'était échoué en chemin sur le plancher de la chambre. À nouveau nu, le blond se sentit toutefois très mal à l'aise devant le regard gourmand de son amant qui s'était déjà allongé sur le lit.

Maintenant qu'il avait pleinement conscience de la situation, le roi se questionna rapidement. Était-il prêt à tout recommencer? Serait-ce comme la veille? Que du plaisir ou…plus?!? Incapable de répondre dans la situation où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire très déconcentré par son membre qui se dressait lentement devant lui, le jeune homme se contenta de rejoindre son compagnon, cachant de son mieux son érection qui n'avait fait que grandir en quelques secondes.

Un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, le brun l'attira violement à lui, faisant exprès de coller leur deux corps. Un gémissement rauque franchit les lèvres de Ginji lorsque leurs deux virilités bien éveillées se frôlèrent. Honteux d'être si sensible, il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon mais celui-ci l'obligea à rester en place, pire, il le cloua au matelas, se servant de son corps comme d'un rempart. Coincé, le roi n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et se mordit la lèvre lorsque, pour une deuxième fois, leur bassin se touchèrent.

C'est alors que Ban saisit à deux mains le visage de son roi, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les yeux clos pour ne pas trahir ses émotions, le blond se laissa faire, répondant avec ardeur aux baisers de son amant. Pouvait-on vraiment ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait que depuis deux jours? Si oui, qu'était ce sentiment qui le faisait devenir si étrange? Et cette chaleur…cette immense chaleur qui lui brûlait constamment la poitrine? Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ginji avait cessé de répondre aux avances de Ban qui remarqua bien vite que son attention était dirigée vers quelque chose d'autre que lui.

Sans attendre, il descendit ses baisers, d'abord dans le cou, puis sur le haut du torse, goûtant, léchant, mordillant la peau qui défilait à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Enfin, un gémissement puis, quand il s'arrêta à la hauteur du nombril, un grognement de protestation, lorsque sa langue plongea à l'intérieur. Trop impatient pour s'adonner à ce genre de jeu, Ginji poussa gentiment sur la tête du brun, lui montrant ainsi l'endroit où il voulait sentir sa bouche. Le message fut reçut cinq sur cinq, Ban descendit encore un peu, prit une pause, sortit la langue et la posa sur le bout du membre gonflé de sang.

Un choc électrique parcourut alors tout le bas ventre de sa victime qui se tortilla dans les couvertures, attendant la suite avec impatience. Bien décidé à faire durer le plaisir, l'homme s'expérience continua à taquiner la verge du bout de la langue, caressant tendrement les bourses du jeune blond. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'engloutit entièrement. Ginji poussa un cri de surprise qui se mua rapidement en gémissement prolongé quand les chaudes parois de la bouche de son amant se refermèrent sur la peau sensible de son sexe.

C'était si…bon! Sentir cette langue agile qui remontait lentement le long de sa tige, sentir cette main, douce, chaude, qui lui caressait les bourses, ces lèvres si pulpeuses et sensuelles qui exerçaient une forte pression sur sa veine et enfin, ces dents qu'il sentait à l'occasion; tout ça contribuait à l'exciter au plus haut point, au point même de frôler l'orgasme alors que la fellation ne faisait que débuter. Ban se retira, laissant le temps au roi de se remettre de cette première impression, pour mieux le replonger en lui. Alors, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui tira quelques plaintes jouissives au jeune blond.

Ginji s'était agrippé aux couvertures, sur le coup du plaisir, soulevant légèrement son bassin pour approfondir la caresse buccale de son invité. Il avait l'impression que son membre n'en finissait plus de grossir et de s'allonger tellement il pouvait s'enfoncer loin. De son côté, Mido gérait très bien la situation; ses multiples expériences l'avaient préparées à bien des situations et il devait avouer que l'idée de dominer à nouveau ce jeune homme blond le faisait violement bander. Pourquoi était-ce différent des autres fois? Qu'y avait-il de plus dans cette étrange relation, ce petit sentiment de pur plaisir, de bien-être?

Repoussant l'heure des questionnements à plus tard, l'homme reprit sa fellation avec plus d'ardeur, enserrant plus fortement la verge qui gonflait encore dans sa bouche, pressant plus fortement ses doigts contre la fleur de son intimité devenue humide par l'excitation, faisant à nouveau gémir son partenaire. Ce dernier, un voile de désir lui recouvrant les yeux, fit tomber les dernières barrières qui le retenait, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure sombre de son amant pour y exercer une légère pression, l'invitant à accélérer la cadence.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ouvrant sa gorge à sa capacité maximal, Ban atteignit la base du membre de Ginji, son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Alors, il revint au bout, léchouillant le peu de liquide qui commençait à en sortir, replongea, revint. Puis, à mesure de ses allées-et-venues, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intenable. D'abord des râles, puis des gémissements et enfin des cris. C'était insupportable! Impossible de garder sa raison avec ce Dieu qui lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête.

Sentant la fin approcher, Amano tenta en vain de se retenir et explosa dans la bouche de son amant qui resta un moment en position pour ne pas trop salir les draps. Il déglutit, faisant disparaître toute trace de semence de sa bouche. Relevant enfin la tête, Ban s'aperçut que sa pauvre victime avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il aussi fatigué que lui? Se repositionnant pour se trouver à sa hauteur, l'homme enlaça tendrement son souverain, lui souffla gentiment dans l'oreille et soupira d'aise. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait vraiment bien.

Ginji vagabonda longuement entre le monde des rêves et la réalité, blottit contre le corps chaud de son homme. Depuis le matin, une étrange idée lui revenait sans cesse; il devait déclarer la guerre aux mystérieux personnages qui attaquaient sans cesse son peuple. Il ignorait d'où cette volonté lui venait, lui qui était pourtant très pacifiste, mais la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution envisageable l'assaillait sans cesse. Était-ce censé?

**'' Perdu dans les nuages, demanda alors la voix chaude de Ban qui l'observait depuis quelques instants.**

**- Je…je me demandais seulement si…si on pouvait faire confiance aux intuitions, demanda à son tour Ginji en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu de son amant.**

**- Les intuitions, les rêves, le destin, appelles-les comme tu veux le plus important est de toujours s'y fier. Ce sont des guides que nous laisses les sages pour nous permettre d'accéder au mon supérieur. Si tu as une décision à prendre, suis-les et ils te guideront vers ton but…**

**- Dans ce cas, reprit Ginji après un moment de réflexion intense, je veux rassembler tous les guerriers de la cité.**

**- Tu veux partir en guerre, se surprit Ban. Mais contre qui?**

**- Contre les Dieux…les Dieux de la Montagne de Babylone, déclara Ginji qui avait l'impression de répéter les mots d'un autre.''**

Mido tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté de sorte que le blond ne puisse pas voir le mystérieux sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il était arrivé à son but premier; combattre les Dieux. L'exécuter serait sans doute plus ardue que prévu mais au moins, avec tous ces soldats derrière lui, la tâche s'annonçait moins pénible. Décidant de jouer l'innocent jusqu'au grand jour, l'homme se leva pour se rafraichir un peu avant le repas du midi où les deux mentors de son compagnon ne manqueraient pas de le questionner sur ses intentions. Il leur répondrait la vérité, du moins en partie. Décidant de se reposer un peu avant d'aller manger, Ginji se recoucha, conscient de son extrême fatigue, et s'assoupit.

Ce fut la petite main d'une de ses femmes de chambre qui réveilla le roi. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, mettant un moment à se rappeler les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à faire une sieste au beau milieu de l'avant-midi. Puis, tout lui revient; la matinée, la tasse de thé, le lit, les lèvres de Ban sur son membre tendu…Ginji rabattit les couvertures sur lui, conscient de sa soudaine nudité. Les joues rouges de gêne, la jeuen femme lui apprit que sa présence était demandée dans la salle à dîner. Se rappelant soudainement que son amant devait l'attendre depuis un long moment déjà le blond s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, oubliant de mettre des chaussettes, et fila dans ce qui était anciennement sa salle d'études.

En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux délices que lui avaient fait connaître l'homme qui avait partagé son lit à deux reprises. Quel plaisir il avait ressentit à ce moment…c'était tout simplement incomparable. Cette fougue, cette agilité, ce charisme…impossible d'y résister. Et cette constante chaleur qui l'habitait pourquoi était-elle si intense en ce moment même? Pourquoi le fait de savoir que Ban, cet homme, ce pur inconnu, était loin de lui, le mettait dans tous ses états? Impossible qu'il s'agisse de son âme sœur car le jeune roi ne croyais guère en ces stupidités mais alors qu'était-ce?

_***De l'amour, se demanda Ginji qui ignorait la véritable signification de ce mot qu'il n'avait que trop peu entendu de la bouche de ceux qui l'avait élevé.*** _Était-ce ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on tombait en amour? Il en doutait mais comment en être sûr? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la vision qui l'assaillit aussitôt qu'il mit le pied dans la salle à manger.

Assis de sorte qu'il se trouvait à être le seul qui puisse le voir entrer, Ban avait revêtu une simple chemise blanche qui l'angélisait presque et un pantalon de velours noir qui lui faisait à merveille. Chose étonnante puisque Masaki, le véritable propriétaire des habits, ne paraissait aucunement constitué sur le même modèle que Mido. Ce dernier semblait plus petit, moins imposant mais tout aussi grand et musclé que l'ancien roi. Alors que leur regard se croisa, une vague d'agitation traversa Ginji à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quelque chose clochait, pourquoi Ban se trouvait-il assis à la table en compagnie de Masaki et Teshimine, bavardant, souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé?

**'' Ginji-sama, lança alors Tashimine qui venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Comment vous sentez-vous, demanda-t-il. Mido-san nous a informés de votre malaise de ce matin…**

**- Mon…malaise, répéta l'interpellé qui ne comprenait désormais plus rien.**

**- Vous voyez, intervint alors la voix grave et doucereuse de son amant. Il s'est cogné tellement fort qu'il ne se rappel plus que c'est moi qui l'es transporté jusqu'à son lit ce matin alors qu'il était à moitié conscient. N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé…Ginji-san, demanda Ban, un regard insistant dans sa direction.**

**- Je…ne me rappel plus…vraiment, fit mine d'avouer Ginji en se laissant choir sur son siège habituel.**

Il se releva alors comme si on venait de lui piquer une fesse, tentant en vain d'étouffer une plainte de douleur alors qu'un sourire sournois se dessinait sur les lèvres de son amant brun qui lui servit un regard brûlant. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait perdu sa virginité et il venait de se le faire rappeler. Bien que très modérée comparement à ce qu'il avait du endurer la veille, une petite douleur s'était fait sentir au niveau de son fessier, l'obligeant à se rasseoir plus lentement.

Tout deux surpris par cette réaction brutale, les deux mentors du roi, se doutant bien qu'on leur cachait une partie de la vérité, laissèrent vite tomber le sujet pour attaquer celui qui les préoccupait vraiment; la présence de Mido Ban. L'homme s'était plié avec plaisir aux nombreuses exigences de Masaki en ce qui concernait son habillement pour le dîner du midi mais les questions de Teshimine étaient restées sans réponse prétextant devoir attendre la présence du roi pour y répondre. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet.

**'' Dites-moi, Ban-san, commença alors Teshimine, d'où venez-vous?**

**- Le passé est sans importance, seul le présent et l'avenir importe, répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.**

**- Dans ce cas, corrigea Masaki à la place de son amant. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans la cité?**

**- Masaki! Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à mes invités, le réprimanda Ginji qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine aversion envers l'homme aux yeux couleur océan.**

**- Veuillez me pardonner Ginji-san. Je me méfie seulement des voyageurs qui sont un peu trop mystérieux…surtout lorsqu'il passe la nuit on ne sait où alors que mon souverain est soi-disant retrouvé inconscient au matin.**

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien si les deux hommes continuaient à se méfier de lui, Mido décider d'adopter une nouvelle approche; celle de la franchise. Il laissa passer un moment, pour ne pas donner l'impression de vouloir le contredire, et s'expliqua enfin.

**- Je suis arrivé il y a deux nuits avec la ferme intention d'obtenir une audience auprès du roi mais voilà, une rumeur m'a précédé et vous étiez déjà au courant avant que je ne franchisse le seuil du hall.**

**- C'est donc de lui que vous parliez, comprit Ginji qui venait de se rappeler l'étrange discussion qu'avaient eut les deux hommes de l'autre côté de sa porte de chambre.**

**- Oui, confessa Teshimine. Mais nous ignorions complètement qui il était et ce qu'il voulait…c'est pourquoi nous n'avons rien dit.**

**La honte qui transforma le visage du maître de classe brisa le cœur de Ginji qui ne lui en tenait guère rancœur. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose; que cette discussion absurde se termine au plus vite afin qu'il puisse préparer son prochain discours. Mais les choses semblaient tarder et le roi dut assister, impuissant, à la joute oratoire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.**

**- Mon maître est un homme sans nom qui m'a recueillit alors que je faisais mes premiers pas. Il m'a élevé comme un père, m'enseignant tout ce qu'il savait. Puis, un jour, il disparu. Je n'eus plus de nouvelle durant des années, années que je passai dès lors à voyager, demeurant jamais plus de six mois dans le même village, dans la même ville. Je parcourus beaucoup de chemin pour enfin arriver dans le royaume. Alors, je fis ce rêve. J'y ai vu des choses horribles que je ne souhaite jamais revoir. Je pris le chemin de la Cité, assuré que c'était l'endroit où je devais être pour pouvoir me battre aux côtés de valeureux soldats. Je demandai donc audience au roi afin de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle; une guerre imminente se prépare. Cette guerre, personne n'en verra de plus violente et dévastatrice mais nous devons nous battre, et nous vaincrons, prédit Ban, mais certain devrons y laisser la vie…**

Le récit s'acheva sur le suspense que laissa son raconteur. Personne n'avait osé parler pas même Ginji qui connaissait pourtant déjà la situation. Quelle était cette force, cette attirance, cette certitude qui se dégageait de cet homme au point de laisser sans voix ses deux mentors? Et ce sentiment de fierté qui l'envahit alors qu'il prenait à son tour la parole.

**- Je compte rassembler tous mes meilleurs soldats. Chaque famille pourra nous fournir un guerrier qu'il soit spécialisé ou simple combattant. Je me donne quelques jours avant d'annoncer la nouvelle mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision; la guerre est déclarée.**

**- Et contre qui nous battons-nous, demanda Masaki qui se doutait bien que son roi ne laisserait jamais les récentes agressions sans sanctions.**

**- Contre les Dieux, répondit pour lui Mido avant de sortir de table, entraînant par la même occasion le blond qui n'avait mangé que quelques bouchées de tout le repas.''**

Sans un mot de plus, Ban et Ginji quittèrent la pièce, le deuxième plus par obligation que par réel désir, et filèrent tout droit dans les appartements royaux. Une fois la porte refermé, Amano se sentit pousser vers le lit alors qu'il avait la tête débordante de questions pour son compagnon. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant couvrir ses yeux, ses joues, son menton et enfin ses lèvres, le roi du se rendre à l'évidence; ses questions attendraient un peu.

Le temps de le dire, Ban l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit afin qu'il puisse contempler la vue de son corps dénudé. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme blond était loin d'être laid au contraire, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande beauté, son charme enfantin en aurait séduit plus d'un. Si seulement il pouvait résister à cette trop grande force qui le poussait dans ses bras. Comment faire pour repousser ses instincts qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes et présentes? Tout simplement impossible d'y résister.

L'homme se déshabilla alors, trahissant son impatience en jetant ses vêtements à même le sol de la chambre, avant d'escalader le lit pour se jeter sur le roi avec une ardeur nouvelle. Cette fois, ce n'était plus de la tendresse et de l'attention qui illuminait le visage de son amant mais bien un farouche désir de le posséder alors qu'il se remettait à peine de sa dernière nuit passé avec lui.

Emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser à couper le souffle, Mido empoigna les poignets du jeune blond pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête histoire de l'empêcher de filer au cas où l'idée lui passerait par la tête; chose peu probable mais tout de même envisageable. Le medium eut alors une ingénieuse idée qui lui assurait à la fois une liberté de mouvement et la certitude que son amant de voudrait pas s'enfuir. Fouillant la pièce du regard, il trouva enfin ce dont il avait besoin et, délaissant quelques instants son souverain, s'empara de la ceinture qui lui avait servit à maintenir son pantalon en place.

Alors, dans un regain de créativité et de perversité, le brun lia les deux poignets de Ginji, réduisant ainsi ses déplacements et son équilibre. Ce dernier, très nerveux à l'idée de se faire ainsi limiter, tenta en vain de se redresser pour obliger Ban à lui détacher les mains. C'était parfait. Une seule n'avait pas été prévue par l'homme, sa propre réaction face à la scène qu'il avait lui-même orchestrée; une érection spontané. Une réaction en chaîne se produisit alors que Ginji pris conscience que le spectacle excitait énormément son partenaire et que le simple fait de le voir réagir rendit son membre très dur.

Pris d'un trop grand désir envers le jeune homme blond, Mido l'obligea à se retourner, ayant ainsi le visage vers le matelas et, d'un simple recul de ses hanches, se retrouva à quatre pattes. La position était des plus désirables et l'excitation ne fit que monter en flèche pour l'homme qui s'était promis de ne pas être trop dur pour cette deuxième expérience. Peine perdues, il en serrait complètement incapable. Toutefois, il prit le temps de bien le préparer, se rappelant sa propre expérience.

D'un doigt préalablement humecté par la salive même de son uke, Ban taquina gentiment l'entrée de son intimité pour ne pas forcer les parois. Puis, il s'enfonça lentement en lui, savourant le soupir de bien-être qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Amano tout en commençant un lent mouvement. Si une chose était certaine à présent, c'est que le voyageur ne se sentait bien qu'en présence du roi. Que ce soit dans son lit, dans son bain ou dans sa salle à manger, un étrange apaisement s'emparait inévitablement de lui. Était-ce réciproque? Il aurait bien voulu le croire mais comment en être certain? Ce qui se passait au moment même n'était guère une référence puisqu'il avait agis de la même façon lorsque son sensei l'avait prit pour une seconde fois.

Les faibles plaintes du jeune homme qui devenait de plus en plus insatiable le ramenèrent au présent. Retirant finalement son doigt, Mido mit fin aux préliminaires et, se positionnant derrière son amant, guida habillement son membre en lui. À ce moment, Ginji, qui s'était attendu à une autre décharge de douleur, se plut à ressentir une immense sensation de plénitude. Oui, il aimait vraiment les plaisirs que lui offrait son invité spécial. Il adorait se sentir si…dominé. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas bien long pour que les deux hommes atteignent l'apogée de leur désir, submergé par la jouissance, et qu'ils redescendent, très lentement sur terre.

Haletant, dégoulinant de sueur et souillé par la semence de son homme, Ginji eut quand même la force de lui sourire lorsqu'enfin il se retourna vers lui. Pour sa part, Ban n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense qu'au moment où il avait atteint l'orgasme avec Ginji. Il était maintenant épuisé mais ô combien heureux d'avoir pu partager à nouveau ce moment d'intimité. Il détacha enfin les poignets du roi, ferma les yeux tout en rapprochent davantage le corps de son hôte contre lui. Écoutant sa faible respiration, il se surprit à redouter le moment où il devrait partir pour aller combattre aux côtés des soldats de la Cité de l'Infini.

**'' Demain, murmura alors Ginji, j'annoncerai la nouvelle à mon peuple et leur demanderai de me fournir leur meilleur soldat pour cette guerre que je fais mienne, déclara-t-il, une lueur de conquérant dans les yeux. Je ne laisserai plus personne s'attaquer à mon peuple car il m'attaque par la même occasion.**

**-Voilà de sages paroles pour un homme qui ne tient pas debout, ricana le brun tout en se réprimandant intérieurement. Si quelqu'un pouvait gagner cette guerre c'était bien Amano Ginji. ''**

La discussion fut assez vite close étant donné que les deux amants ne trouvèrent pas la force de se répliquer. La fatigue réussit alors à les amener vers le monde des rêves.

_Voici le quatrième chapitre. Désolé si je ne l'ai pas publié avant je sais que vous étiez impatient de lire la suite (Je parle surtout pour Nami XD) Mais avec le début des classes j'ai eut quelques difficulté à me donner pour la fic. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas du chapitre le plus excitant mais il est essentiel à la suite alors je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant. D'ici là, on se dit à la prochaine. _

_Akai-Tenshi_


	7. Chapitre Cinq

**Les Fous du Roi**

_Chapitre Cinq_

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Ban se réveilla en constatant que la place à ses côtés était vide et froide depuis un bon moment preuve indéniable que son amant blond l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps. C'est donc en prenant tout son temps qu'il s'étira, chassant ainsi les dernières brumes du sommeil, repoussa les couvertures, dévoilant son corps bien découpé et son membre à demi réveillé qu'il se mit à caresser distraitement tout en pansant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec le maître des lieux.

Il se leva finalement, revêtant le fameux peignoir bleu marine de Ginji, prenant tout son temps pour se servir une tasse de thé, se doutant bien que son amant reviendrait dans sa chambre avant le premier repas de la journée. Il ne se trompa pas, à peine une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme toutefois très différent de celui auquel Mido se serait attendu.

Les cheveux d'ordinaire blond clair du roi étaient devenus un peu plus foncés car ils étaient encore mouillés de leur douche. Ramenée vers l'arrière, la chevelure de blé donnait toutefois un air plus vieux au jeune homme qui s'avançait vers son amant. Ses vêtements étaient eux-mêmes très différent de ce à quoi Ban était habitués. Un par-dessus à manche longue aux couleurs de la Cité, un pantalon tissé de fils d'or, des broderies serpentant les manchettes et l'encolure de sa veste, Ginji avait la véritable étoffe d'un roi.

Éblouit par tant de sérieux et de beauté, Mido resta planté là, la bouche entrouverte, à contempler son souverain. Ce dernier acquiesça un sourire timide lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son expression mais ce n'est qu'en se tournant vers le grand miroir qu'il comprit pourquoi l'homme réagissait de la sorte; lui-même ne reconnaissait pas le reflet dans le miroir. Comme il avait l'air…homme.

Bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il était resté le même, Ginji s'avança vers Ban et, se penchant lentement sur son visage, l'embrassa tendrement. Répondant passionnément à ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu, l'homme aux cheveux sombre laissa le désir le submerger et il plaqua violement son roi contre le mur-miroir de la chambre. Une jambe entre les siennes, Ban se pressa davantage contre le corps frêle d'Amano qui gémit en se sentent si coincé dans ses beaux habits.

Pris d'une violente envie, le dominant saisit les poignets de sa victime d'une seul main alors que l'autre cheminait rapidement vers son entre-jambe. La fougue très peu contenue de son amant excita davantage le jeune roi qui s'agrippa à lui alors que sa main avait déjà glissé sous son pantalon. Son sexe frottait durement à la fois contre les parois de son pantalon et contre la main de Ban qui sourit en le voyant rougir sous le plaisir. Comme il était bon de laisser libre cour à ses pulsions peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouvait…

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce que l'homme croyait, Ginji ne se laissa pas faire. Après quelques minutes passées à savourer l'agilité et la puissance des mains du voyageur, il le repoussa, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour passer une main sur ses vêtements et replacer ses mèches rebelles.

**'' Ban…ce n'est pas le temps, le réprimanda-t-il alors que ses yeux lui disaient tout autre chose. J'ai convoqué une Assemblée. Tout le monde m'attend mais…j'aimerai que tu sois à mes côtés, avoua-t-il, s'attendant au pire. ''**

Pour toute réponse, Mido s'éloigna en direction du lit…pour prendre les vêtements qu'il y avait placés dans l'intention d'assister au discours de son amant blond. Il se vêtit sans un mot, heureux que Ginji ait formulé sa demande sans passer par quatre chemins. Il y arrivait enfin; la guerre allait être déclarée et quoi que puisse en dire le jeune roi, il serait au premier rang des combattants. Bien sur il se doutait que la nouvelle ne serait pas très bien reçut par le souverain mais il comptait bien faire valoir ses arguments et s'il le fallait vraiment, à user de la force pour faire respecter son choix.

Enfin prêt à accompagner Ginji sur le parvis du château, Ban lui vola un dernier baiser avant de le précéder dans le couloir. Pour sa part, Amano jeta un dernier regard à la chambre avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Le bien-être qui l'envahissait à la seule pensée que l'homme qui partageait désormais son lit et son quotidien était avec lui ne pouvait se décrire. Marchant d'un pas décidé vers un nouvel avenir, Ginji se surprit à espérer que tout cela prenne fin rapidement pour pouvoir profiter des jours plus paisibles.

Ban arriva le premier aux portes principales et remarqua que Masaki et Teshimine se tenait chacun d'un côté de la place qu'occuperait Ginji. Sans doute ne se doutaient-ils pas de la requête que lui avait fait Ginji ou peut-être était-ce volontaire, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait sur la plateforme improvisée, il vit le coup d'œil que Teshimine lança à son amant; ce dernier vint le rejoindre à la droite de l'espace réservé au roi, libérant celle de gauche pour le nouveau venu. C'est avec un sourire de reconnaissance que l'homme se positionna à la place qui lui revenait désormais de droit: celle de conseiller du roi.

Ginji apparut alors, soulevant une marée d'exclamations dont l'ampleur le fit frissonner. Tous ces gens, des centaines, s'étaient rassemblés pour répondre à l'appel de leur souverain. Certains avaient déjà revêtus leurs habits de combat alors que des gamins se mêlaient aux femmes qui terminaient leurs achats sur la place centrale. Là, devant lui, Ginji vit l'avenir de son peuple; la raison ultime pour laquelle il devait déclarer la guerre à ces êtres qui se pensaient supérieurs. Toutes ces richesses, ces rires heureux, ces merveilles devaient être préservées.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent la première marche qui descendait jusqu'à la place centrale et se campa, droit et fière, sur ses deux jambes. Il balaya la foule du regard, reconnaissant certain visage dont celui du jeune inventeur Macubex et ceux des amoureux; le _Beast Master_ veillant toujours aussi jalousement sur sa jeune amie Madoka. Tous ses esprit rassemblés seulement parce qu'il l'avait ordonné, le roi mesura enfin tout le pouvoir qui lui avait été donné.

**'' Vaillants soldats de la Cité, robustes paysans, gentes dames de ma Cour, belles femmes du village, voici le moment où nos chemin se séparent pour mieux se recroiser, commença-t-il, se sentant poète. Les temps sont sombres, des créatures tout droit sortit des ténèbres nous épie constamment, tentant de percer à jours nos faiblesses. Ils se donnent le titre de Dieux, voulut-il dire alors qu'une vague de panique saisissait la foule devant lui, couvrant momentanément son discours. Ils ne sont que des hommes, rectifia alors le jeune roi, mais nous les appelleront Dieux afin de ne pas regretter nos gestes. Ils sont les Dieux de la Montagne; cette montagne qui nous a toujours nourrit en eau et en plantes médicinales, cette montagne qui nous revient de droit, clama-t-il. Si nous n'agissons pas, ces êtres voudront s'emparer de vos terres, de mon royaume, de notre monde. C'est pour cette urgente question que je vous ai regroupés aujourd'hui; pour vous demander de combattre à mes côtés.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, une clameur s'élevait, haut et fort. Les paysans avaient fortement réagit à cette annonce qui ne leur convenait pas du tout. Enfin, quelqu'un s'exprima assez fortement pour que le principal concerné puisse l'entendre.

**- Le roi ne doit pas combattre.**

**- Sa place est au château pour veiller sur les autres.**

**- Ouais, appuyèrent plusieurs autres.**

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir en campagne militaire sous peine de se faire renier de son peuple, Ginji tenta de chercher une solution. Que faire? Il ne pouvait pas remettre le commandement à n'importe qui et il refusait de voir ses mentors se sacrifier pour lui. Les cris se calmèrent peu à peu et la réponse vint d'elle-même. Ban, qui s'était depuis le début sentit interpellé par le discours de son roi s'était avancé à ses côtés. Alors, posant une main sur son cœur, il regarda à son tour tous ces gens qui étaient prêt à défendre leur royaume.

**- Je le ferai, dit-il à mi-voix. Je vous suivrez au combat, annonça-t-il avec une prestance que Ginji ne lui connaissait guère. Pas en tant que commandant, mais comme chacun d'entre vous. Je ne suis guère aussi valeureux que la plupart d'entre vous, mais en tant que conseille du roi, je m'engage à vous suivre jusqu'au sommet de la Montagne et pour certain jusqu'au seuil de la mort. Je suis l'un des vôtres, clama-t-il, c'est pourquoi je me battrais à vos côtés à la place de notre roi.**

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour et tous manifestèrent leur accord par des cris de guerre qui aurait terrifiés la plupart de leurs ennemies tellement l'amplitude était grande. Interdit, Ginji mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il devait donner son accord…mais comment accepter ce véritable suicide? Il était hors de question qu'il laisse partir la seule personne qui avait réussit à le faire se sentir mieux, pire, son conseiller, son confident, son amant…son…amour. Levant les bras afin d'obtenir le silence, Ginji puisa dans ses dernières forces.

**'' J'accepte, déclara-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je resterai ici pour mieux vous retrouver, termina-t-il en sachant très bien que Mido saisirait le message qui lui était adressé. ''**

Amano n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rebroussa chemin sous peine d'exposer sa faiblesse à tout son peuple. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, il laissa s'échapper les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses grands yeux noisette. Il aurait voulut crier sa rage et sa tristesse mais se dit que cela ne servait à rien. Le dernier moment de lucidité qui lui vint fut sous forme de question, très simple. Pourquoi?

Aucune réponse ne put être fournis car déjà, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur l'homme qui lui causait tant de mal mais il vit bien, à la façon dont brillaient ses yeux, qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à lui expliquer ses gestes il ne voulait qu'une chose; le posséder à nouveau. Sauvagement, violemment! Il le poussa sur le matelas avec brusquerie sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il le dévêtit…en arrachant presque ses beaux habits et envoya valser ses propres fringues avec les siens.

Plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, Ban força le passage de sa langue qui s'emmêla avec celle de son roi. D'une main, il pinça doucement un petit bout de chair qui avait déjà commencé à durcir tout comme son entre-jambe. Satisfait du désir qu'il communiquait à son partenaire, Mido ne se laissa pas languir et bientôt, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un.

***

Ce matin-là, dans le domaine du clan des Fûga, alors que tous étaient au rendez-vous qu'avait lancé le roi, deux jeunes hommes étaient restés au bercail. Le plus jeune fils de la famille Fûchôin , Kazuki, somnolait encore dans son lit, les cheveux en éventail tout autour de sa tête alors que son visage, offerts aux premiers rayons solaires, semblait auréolé de lumière divine. Pour son admirateur secret, ce spectacle n'avait pas de prix et il du su faire violence pour ne pas rester planté là à l'embrasser du regard.

Pour sa part, Jubei avait grandit en force, toujours aussi déterminé à défendre l'existence de son compagnon même au péril de sa propre vie. Avec les années, son serment s'était transformé en promesse d'amour éternel et Kazuki lui répondait tout aussi passionnément que dans les premiers mois de leur relation officielle. Bien sur, leurs parents n'étaient pas au courant; c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se voyaient normalement hors des murs du domaine.

Ce matin-là avait été comme une aubaine qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jubei avait patiemment attendu que les dirigeant de sa famille partent pour la Cour du roi alors que de son côté, Kazuki était resté au lit, sans devoir feindre l'épuisement le plus totale compte tenue de la nuit qu'il avait passé la veille…et ils en étaient là, seuls, dans le silence et les…érections du matin.

Jubei s'avança à pas de loup, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir de soie noir qu'il abandonna en chemin, et se glissa sous les couvertures pour enlacer le corps chaud et frêle de son amant. Kazuki soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit les bras musclés qui l'entourait et se retourna pour lui faire face, son visage tout près du sien.

**'' Ohayio, murmura le grand guerrier alors que ses lèvres rencontraient déjà celles du jeune endormit.**

**- Ohayio, répondit-il alors qu'il sentait son bas ventre tendre dangereusement à la verticale.**

**- Hum…tu es bien réveillé on dirait, plaisanta Jubei alors que sa main descendait déjà vers le membre en érection. ''**

Les dernières brumes de sommeil se dissipèrent assez vite avec la main habile de son amant qui le titillait depuis quelques instants. Plongeant ses mains dans la fine chevelure de son chevalier, Kazuki laissa le plaisir monter en lui comme la lave d'un volcan mais Jubei, désireux de le faire languir un peu, cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il jugea que son amant était à la limite du supportable. Un grognement de protestation lui répondit alors qu'il déposait de doux baiser sur la peau sensible du cou de son uke.

Il lui mordilla tendrement la peau, ne laissant aucune parcelle échapper à ses lèvres et sa langue avide léchait sans retenu toutes les surfaces sur lesquelles elle pouvait glisser. Sous cette caresse buccale, Kazuki ne pouvait que geindre, communicant ainsi à son amant son désir qui montait en flèche…comme son membre. Jubei fit pleuvoir une cascade de baiser brûlant sur la peau de son Maître, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arrêter quelques instants pour lui torturer gentiment les seins.

D'abord avec ses mains, il tordit doucement les petits bout de chair qui ne tardèrent pas à se durcir, augmentant la source de plaisir de Kazuki qui gémit faiblement en resserrant son étreinte sur les cheveux qu'il avait empoigné un peu plus tôt. Mais lorsque la langue, chaude et humide de Jubei vint titiller les pointes endolories, le soumis lâcha prestement la chevelure foncé de son compagnon pour s'accrocher désespérément aux couvertures du lit. Le pire dans tout ça; ça ne faisait que commencer.

En grandissant, Kazuki s'était encore plus efféminé cependant il avait déjà trouvé son prince charmant qui le suivait comme son ombre; jamais agressif, toujours protecteur et lorsque leur jeux enfantins s'étaient lentement transformés en véritable passion incendiaire, la douceur et le dévouement dont avait fait preuve Kakei avait sidéré son jeune ami. Comment un homme si grand et si fort pouvait être si tendre et attentionné? Et que dire de cette douceur qui le comblait nuit et jour? Cette douceur même qui, malgré le pincement des dents sur son mamelon érigé, arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête autant que la sauvagerie dont certain pouvait faire preuve.

**'' Jubei, souffla-t-il, sentant son membre douloureusement dressé contre son bas-ventre, prends-moi. ''**

Le chevalier ne se le fit pas répéter et, dans son désir de plaire à son amant, il oublia son idée de taquinerie pour habillement mener son membre à son intimité. Doucement, il força l'entrée qui n'avait pas eut le temps d'être préparée et s'enfonça lentement en lui, soutirant un soupir de contentement à son amant. Faisant mine de se retirer, Jubei profita de l'élan pour plonger plus profondément en lui avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient alors qu'il ne cessait de couvrir le visage de Kazuki de baisers légers.

Ce dernier, qui ne pouvait que gémir sous le doux roulement de hanche de son amant, s'accrocha désespérément à ce dos si large et musclé qui le fascinait tant. Plaquant ses hanches sur celles de Jubei, le jeune homme sentit, à l'intérieur de lui, la pointe de son sexe qui appuyait contre la paroi lisse de sa prostate; ce point si sensible qui menaçait de mettre fin à son plaisir un peu trop vite à son goût. Aussi, fit-il de son mieux pour refouler la vague brulante qu'il sentait monter en lui comme la lave d'un volcan au bord de l'explosion mais encore une fois, la douceur et la tendresse qu'il admirait tant parvint à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme en peu de temps.

Se répandant d'un coup sur son torse, Kazuki perdit complètement la notion du temps et une éternité sembla se passer entre sa libération et celle de son amant qui, bien plus endurant que lui, avait inlassablement continué son mouvement, prolongeant ainsi le plaisir de son uke. Lorsqu'il vint enfin, ce fut par petit à coup qui le laissèrent un moment pantelant, haletant entre les jambes resserrées de Kazuki. Dans un profond soupir de regret, il se retira, avant d'enlacer fortement le corps couvert de sueur de l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

**'' Sukidayo koi, susurra l'homme aux cheveux longs à l'oreille de son chevalier qui lui sourit amoureusement avant de lui caler la tête au creux de son épaule.''**

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à savourer cette béatitude qui suit toujours l'acte sexuel, avant de se rendre compte que les bruits de dehors étaient étrangement présents pour cette journée où tous devaient être au rendez-vous, au centre de la cité. Se pouvait-il que le discours du roi ait été écourté? Ou cela faisait-il vraiment deux heures qu'ils s'étaient abandonné au pêché originel? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut le dire toutefois, pour éviter trop de questions de la part de leurs parents, les deux hommes se séparèrent, non sans avoir échangé quelques étreintes langoureuses et Jubei prit les devants pour accueillir les siens mais l'air sombre qu'arborait le chef de la famille ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

**'' Que c'est-t-il passé, voulut savoir Jubei qui était trop inquiet pour attendre que son père parle d'abord.**

**-Le roi Amano a déclaré la guerre contre les Dieux de Babylone. ''**

Kakei n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre que cette fois, il ne serait pas épargné par sa jeunesse et devrait marcher aux côtés des autres soldats du royaume. Il courut dans la maison des Maîtres de Fûga et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Kazuki qui commençait à peine à s'habiller pour rejoindre ses propres parents. En voyant l'air agité de son compagnon, le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose de terrible se préparait mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses inquiétudes que la bouche de Jubei s'écrasait contre la sienne dans un baiser désespéré. Le maître des fils le repoussa enfin, doucement mais fermement et l'obligea à s'assoir sur son lit alors qu'il terminait de se vêtir.

**'' Nous sommes en guerre, annonça-t-il avec une voix d'où perçait toute la douleur qu'un tel évènement impliquait.**

**-Mais conter qui, s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs avant de comprendre par lui-même. La montagne de Babylone…**

**-Oui, approuva Jubei.**

**-Mais…tu n'iras pas, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il, soudain anxieux. Tu es trop jeune pour aller te battre, protesta Kazuki devant le silence éloquent de son amant alors que des larmes s'écoulaient déjà de ses grands yeux. Non, je ne veux pas que tu parte, je te l'interdis!**

Mais Kazuki savait pertinemment que ses ordres n'avaient aucun poids contre ceux de leur souverain aussi, dans un élan de passion et de désespoir, se blottit-t-il dans les bras de son amour pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Ses bras puissants, si réconfortant et cette bouche si douce, si passionnée; tout cela lui serrait refusé peut-être…à jamais!? Une douleur sourde se fit sentir au plus profond de ses entrailles alors que la réalité s'imposait d'elle-même à l'esprit du jeune maître. Il allait perdre son amant, son frère, son ami. Mais bien sur, son père lui refuserait le droit de l'accompagner puisqu'il était le seul héritier de la lignée mais pour ce qui était de Jubei les choses étaient différentes.

Cette pensée fit redoubler les larmes de Kazuki qui ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner davantage de son compagnon de jeu, son amie d'enfance, son amour à jamais perdu car cette guerre allait le lui arracher, il en était certain. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour le garder à ses côtés; il n'y avait aucune alternative. Pris de détresse et de fatigue, le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, espérant bien se réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, deux heures plus tard, et qu'il constata que son chevalier était toujours à ses côtés, les deux yeux grands ouverts, el regardant avec une infinie tristesse, il sut que le destin allait les séparer.

Encore engourdit par ses faiblesses, Kazuki parvint à s'habiller et à paraître devant ses parents avec la plus grande insouciance. Jubei et son père partiraient avec quelques soldats aguerris du clan pour servir leur roi et se battre à ses côtés. Puis, dans un dernier espoir, le fils prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui pourrait lui permettre de voir son amour plus longtemps.

**'' Pourrais-je accompagné la troupe jusqu'au château? Ainsi je serai en mesure de vous communiquer les dernières nouvelles si cela s'avérait nécessaire, insista-t-il alors qu'il voyait son père hésiter.**

**-Je dois avouer que cela nous serait d'une grande aide. Tu feras donc parti de la Cour du roi durant le temps de la guerre. Fais nous honneur mon fils, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser partir, non sans une lueur d'inquiétude, avec la troupe de soldats qui se dirigeait déjà vers le château.''**

Cela ne prit que deux heures de marche lente avant d'atteindre la forteresse du jeune roi Amano mais les hommes, malgré les raisons de leur présence, étaient impatients de se joindre à la Cour du roi. Pour leur part, Kazuki et Jubei avait passé le chemin en silence, se contentant de regards qui en disaient long sur leur déchirant sentiment. Maintenant en âge de servir le peuple, Kakei ne pouvait ignorer l'ordre du combat mais était-il vraiment prêt à laisser son amant et ami de toujours? Il fallait croire que oui puisqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, sur le chemin du destin mais comment le retrouverait-il à son retour? S'il devait revenir…

Quant à lui, Kazuki avait cessé de pleurer, trouvant indigne de laisser ses sentiments être ainsi mis à nus devant tous ses hommes aux cœurs durs comme le roc, et suivait le groupe comme un mouton. En vue des murs du château, son cœur cessa momentanément de battre; c'était là qu'il attendrait, inlassablement, le retour de son amour et qu'il passerait ses nuits, seul, frigorifié et terrorisé à l'idée qu'un malheur ne survienne.

La distribution des chambres se fit très rapidement car le conseiller du roi venait d'annoncer que le départ n'aurait lieu que le lendemain à l'aube mais qu'ils devaient tous être présents pour le grand banquet que leur souverain donnerait en leur honneur. Ce dernier ne se montra pas jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et les regards avertis déchiffrait assez bien son malaise face à une telle situation. Était-ce sa posture moins fière ou alors cette absence de véritable sourire ou encore cette larme qui perlait au coin de son œil alors que son regard se posait sur son nouveau conseiller.

Le souper fut agréable, rempli de divertissements élaborés afin de permettre à ces hommes de ce faire plaisir une dernière fois avant le début des combats, mais le roi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut sans même un regard pour Ban qui le chercha un long moment. Comprenant soudain que Ginji n'était plus dans la salle, il fila dans leurs appartements, car il n'en possédait pas à proprement parlé, et le trouva, réfugié en boule sous les couvertures à sangloter. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur et il se sentait soudainement coupable de partir en guerre. Mais que lui prenait-il, lui qui, depuis de nombreuses années, s'interdisait de s'attendrir devant quelqu'un; homme, femme ou enfant. Quelle magie lui ratatinait ainsi le cerveau et le cœur?

**'' Ginji, tenta-t-il de le raisonner mais le son de sa voix n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il put parfaitement entendre la cassure qui sonnait presque comme une plainte étouffé.**

**Se retournant brusquement vers la cause de son chagrin, Amano se précipita dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer.**

**-Ne pars pas, supplia-t-il alors que les larmes redoublaient. Reste à mes côtés.**

**- Non, s'imposa Ban même si sa fermeté lui paraissait fausse. C'est mon devoir de vous remplacer sur le champ de bataille Votre Altesse, déclara-t-il cérémonieusement.**

**- Tais-toi! Tu entends? TAIS-TOI, hurla-t-il en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, autant pour le faire aire que pour se réconforter. ''**

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé et cette nuit-là, cette dernière nuit, comme dans la petite chambre où logeait Kazuki et son amant, seul l'amour et le désespoir parlèrent, faisant vibrer une dernière fois ces corps à l'unisson. Demain, une guerre allait commencer mais cette fois, ni les baisers ni les caresses ne la gagnerait; seul la force des bras et des cœurs que les hommes porteraient jusqu'en haut de la Montagne de Babylone feraient la différence.

_Voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre. Ouf j'ai bien crut mourir cette fois avant de le terminer. Manque d'inspiration, pas assez de temps pour ça et trop pour les études…Mais il est aussi long que les autres (Il me semble) et ça débouche enfin alors j'espère qu'encore une fois il sera apprécié. J'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du prochain, histoire de rester dans le bain et de vous le livrer le plus tôt possible, _

_À la prochaine,_

_Akai Tenshi _


End file.
